Lumières
by Tsuishin
Summary: A la suite d'une accusation de meurtre, Thomas se voit contraint d'intégrer un lycée pour jeunes délinquants. Les prochains mois s'annoncent terriblement longs et monotones, mais la découverte d'un secret à la frontière entre réel et surnaturel pourrait bien compliquer encore plus sa nouvelle vie d'ado à problèmes. Surtout si ce secret implique un blond au comportement étrange.
1. Commencement d'une Autre Vie

Hello !

J'ai enfin réussi à me lancer dans une fiction sur Maze Runner, bon c'est un UA mais quand même ! Et j'espère que celle-là je l'abandonnerais pas en route...

Mais parlons plutôt des réjouissances !

Disclamer Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, bien évidemment, à part les quelques OC qui apparaîtront peut être de temps en temps. Je me fais pas d'argent dessus et je ne suis pas payer pour les maltraités

Warning : Langage vulgaire sinon rien de particulier -Peut être du yaoi .. Un jour-

Il me semble que le plus important est dit, pour le reste on verra plus tard n'hésitait surtout pas à laisser une petite review, paraît que ça fait écrire la suite plus vite-

Bonne lecture – j'espère

.

 **Chapitre 1** : Commencement d'une autre vie

.

« Stiles, je compte sur toi pour lui rendre la vie le plus difficile possible. »

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, un sourire plein de dents lui dévorant le visage. Son grand- frère se redressa, lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux et se tourna vers son père.

Pendant un instant il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais se retient de justesse. Après tout c'était de sa faute s'il était ici, dans le hall de l'aéroport près à partir pour un long séjour en enfer, loin de sa famille. Il le fusilla du regard, furieux et agrippa la lanière de son sac à dos à s'en faire pâlir les phalanges.

« Ce n'était pas moi. » Dit-il pour la énième fois.

Ça faisait des jours qu'il lui répétait mais son père ne voulait pas entendre raison. Encore une fois, l'homme secoua la tête affichant un air affligé, épuisé que son fils s'enlise dans son mensonge. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge bordel !

« Elle nous a manipulés ! » S'écria-t-il « Depuis le début elle vous monte contre moi et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, putain ! »

« Thomas, langage, » Grogna son père en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles qui les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre. « On en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois, tu vas là-bas jusqu'à ce que l'enquête arrive à une conclusion. Et ce n'est pas en te comportant comme ça que ça avancera plus vite » Reprit-il avant que son fils ne proteste à nouveau.

Thomas se retient de répliquer, il savait que ça ne servirait plus à rien maintenant qu'il en était là. Il se contenta de faire passer toute la haine qu'il ressentait dans un seul regard à son père, prit une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras puis empoigna sa valise pour se rendre au point de contrôle des bagages. Son père le suivit, lui expliquant rapidement comment ça ce passait de l'autre côté, inquiet de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner jusqu'à l'avion. Mais Thomas l'ignora, il lui en voulait de croire une inconnue sociopathe plutôt que son propre fils.

Il posa sa valise sur le tapis roulant, ce retourna vers Stiles pour un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant et souffla un « adieu » d'un ton sec à celui qui se prétendait son père mais qui n'était pas foutu de le croire sur une chose aussi grave.

Une fois les différents contrôles passaient, il alla s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée, restant à l'écart des autres passagers. Il sortit ses écouteurs et les enfonça dans ses oreilles, bien décidé à se couper du monde.

Il observa le ballet incessant des avions, se demandant si son père se sentirait coupable si son avion venait à s'écraser. Il sourit ironiquement, sûrement ce dirait-il que c'était le ciel qui avait puni son fils d'être un assassin. Il serra les poings en repensant à cette histoire invraisemblable qui l'amenait aujourd'hui à quitter sa ville natale pour se rendre dans une école de psychopathes. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et monta le son de sa musique.

.

o **O** o

.

L'avion atterri deux heures plus tard sans avoir eu d'accident plus grave qu'une hôtesse renversant du café sur la veste hors de prix d'un passager très en colère. Leurs cris avaient distraie Thomas pendant un bon quart d'heure, mais il allait devoir trouver autre chose qu'un crash d'avion pour faire regretter à son père de l'envoyer dans un interna à l'autre bout du pays.

Il déambula dans l'aéroport, ne sachant pas vraiment où il devait aller, récupéra sa valise et trouva la sortie un peu par hasard. Il observa les gens presser de rejoindre les bus qui les amèneraient à la ville la plus proche. Il hésita à les suivre, devait-il aller à l'internat par ses propre moyen ? Finalement il préféra faire demi-tour et retourner à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Son père lui avait assuré que quelqu'un devait venir le chercher, et même s'il avait bien envie d'emmerder tout le monde en disparaissant, il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors.

Il dut faire plusieurs fois le tour des sept halls avant d'apercevoir son nom gribouillé sur une feuille de papier. Il s'avança vers un homme grand et maigre qui tenait mollement la pancarte à peine assez haute pour qu'on la remarque. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être là et semblait attendre depuis des heures alors que Thomas pouvait jurer qu'il n'était pas là dix minutes plus tôt.

Il s'arrêta devant lui et frémit en sentant le regard glacial que l'homme lui portait. Il déglutit doucement ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Hum... Je suis Thomas. » Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

L'homme plissa les yeux et le regarda de haut en bas, l'analysant longuement. Thomas s'agita mal à l'aise et finalement l'homme se redressa de toute sa grande taille.

« Bien » Dit-il en le fixant intensément.

Lentement et sans quitter le plus jeune des yeux, il roula en boule la feuille où était marqué son nom et Thomas eu l'impression fugace que c'était lui que l'homme réduisait à l'état de déchet. Il croisa les bras contre son torse comme pour se protéger et regarda l'homme jeter le papier un peu plus loin.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, l'homme se détourna de lui et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Thomas réalisa qu'il devait le suive quand il manqua de le perdre de vue dans la foule. Il s'élança à sa suite, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grosse berline noire, l'homme fit un vague geste vers le coffre et s'installa derrière le volant. Thomas leva un sourcil étonné, franchement, c'était le mec le moins bavard du monde ou quoi ? Il soupira, les prochains mois à l'internat promettaient d'être géniaux.

Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans le coffre, hésita un instant puis prit place à l'avant. Ça lui aurait paru bizarre de s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière. L'homme ne dit rien et démarra rapidement. Le début du trajet ce passa dans un silence tendu, enfin, pour Thomas qui n'avait pas l'habitude de rester muet aussi longtemps. Il regardait les paysages verts et fleuries du printemps défiler par la fenêtre, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre sa cuisse. Puis n'y tenant plus il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et … Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Il crut pendant un instant qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse et Thomas s'apprêtait à sortir son portable pour passer le temps quand la voiture s'arrêta à un feu. L'homme tourna son regard glacé vers lui.

« Janson Gillen » Répondit-il simplement, redémarrant la voiture une fois le feu passé au vert.

« Hum... Ok... Et vous êtes un professeur ? »

Le regard de profond mépris qu'il ce reçu, suffit pour que Thomas comprenne que, non. Il n'était pas un enseignant et qu'il tenait ceux-ci en très basse estime.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans le véhicule. Thomas s'appuya contre la vitre, regardant défiler des champs qui se ressemblaient tous. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme, Janson donc, pour l'observer. Maintenant que ses yeux ne quittaient plus la route, Thomas ce sentait plus à l'aise. Il se redressa sur son siège dévisageant le conducteur sans gêne. Il passa rapidement son visage, ses yeux sombre, son nez tordus et ses cheveux bruns et gras donnait à Janson un air de professeur Rogue. Thomas fut presque soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était un professeur.

Son regard dériva sur le costume immaculé et Thomas ce demanda comment c'était possible qu'un tissus blanc reste aussi propre. Il venait de l'acheter, ou quoi ? Les manches de la veste, sûrement un peu trop courtes, dévoilaient des bras aussi maigre que le reste du corps. Ils étaient recouverts de griffures de largeurs aléatoires qui semblaient plus ou moins récentes. Thomas fronça les sourcils, il c'était fait attaquer ?

« Vous avez un chat ? » Demanda Thomas sans réfléchir.

Janson lui jeta un regard noir, à croire que son seul moyen de communication était ses yeux, et tira sur ses manches, essayant vainement de cacher ses blessures. Thomas soupira découragé, c'était pas avec un mec qui essayer de parler avec ses yeux qu'il allait avoir une discussion digne de ce nom.

Au moins, l'idée de savoir que Janson avait un animal, le rendait un peu plus humain et beaucoup moins flippant. Thomas sourit amusé, essayant d'imaginer l'homme caresser un chaton qui voudrait lui griffer les mains à chaque fois qu'il s'approcherait d'un peu trop près. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas dire de conneries et se concentra sur la route.

Après un interminable et mortellement silencieux trajet, la voiture s'engagea dans un chemin plus étroit et Thomas devina qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver. Et après un énième virage il _le_ vit apparaître. Un immense manoir en brique rouge, datant sûrement d'avant la seconde guerre se dressait sur au moins trois étages au milieu de jardins anglais qui semblaient créer un labyrinthe de végétation luxuriante. Thomas écarquilla les yeux, impressionné.

« C'est le lycée ? » S'écria-t-il stupidement.

« Non c'est la cabane de jardin. »

« Quoi ?! »

Thomas se tourna brusquement vers Janson étonné qu'il puisse faire de l'ironie. Mais Janson, ayant sans doute épuisé son quota de mot ne répondit rien. Thomas soupira, à la fois amusé et agacé.

La voiture passa sous une arche de pierre et entra dans la cour intérieure du lycée. Elle s'immobilisa et Thomas pu enfin quitter son siège. Il détestait rester assis pendant des heures, et entre l'avion et la voiture, il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'étira discrètement en tournant sur lui-même pour observer le bâtiment. À part l'arche par laquelle ils étaient entré, tous les murs étaient identiques, des brisques rouges, quelques pierres décoratives, pleins de fenêtres de styles anciens et quelques portes par-ci par- là pour le rez-de-chaussée. Il fit une légère moue, un peu déçu de ne pas trouver des gargouilles ou des trucs dans le genre.

Il se tourna vers Janson qui semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés et un regard agacé sur son visage émacié. Thomas s'empressa de sortir sa valise et son grand sac à dos du coffre. Une fois que ce fut fait, Janson referma vivement le coffre, ferma la voiture et se dirigea vers l'une des portes.

Bien sûr il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et Thomas du monter les trois étages en traînant difficilement sa valise dans les escaliers sous le regard de glace de Janson. Arrivé en haut, l'homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il s'enfonça dans le couloir et Thomas fut forcé de le suivre pour ne pas le perdre de vu au premier tournant.

Heureusement la fin du trajet ne fut pas très longue et Janson s'arrêta enfin devant une porte en bois identiques à toutes les autres. Il se tourna vers Thomas qui arrivait rouge et essoufflé.

« Chambre 21, lit 3 » Déclara-t-il avant de repartir par où il était venu.

Thomas le regarda disparaissant au fond du couloir puis ce retourna vers la porte. Il prit son temps pour retrouver un souffle normal, passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en -dés- ordres et franchit la porte.

Derrière s'entendait un autre couloir interminable, la seule différence avec le reste du bâtiment que Thomas venait de parcourir était que chaque portes étaient numéroté. Il devina sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait des dortoirs et longea le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte qui portait le numéro 21.

Il fixa le battant, hésitant à entrer directement ou à toquer avant. Puis il se demanda ce que ferrait des ados de 16 ans enfermés dans leur chambre un dimanche d'avril à -il regarda sa montre- 16 heures trente. En plus il n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs, tous les élèves devaient être dehors. Il ne tergiversa pas d'avantage et ouvrit la porte.

Trois regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui. Evidemment, il fallait que les occupants de la chambre soit là au lieu de profiter du soleil. Il prit une inspiration pour reprendre contenance et les salua de sa main libre.

« Hum, salut ? »

Les autres se désintéressèrent instantanément de lui. Thomas soupira, ça commençait super bien. Il s'avança dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plutôt grande mais encombrée de lits superposés en métal et de petites armoires débordant d'affaires. Ils étaient sûrement beaucoup plus que trois, une dizaine au moins s'il comptait rapidement les lits occupés. Rapidement il traversa la pièce, arrivant près de l'unique fenêtre, le seul lit vide de la salle étant accolé au mur extérieur. Son lit devina-t-il en avisant le chiffre trois placardé sur le mur juste au-dessus.

C'était le lit d'en dessous, Thomas aurait préférer celui en hauteur, il avait tendance à se cogner contre le sommier quand il se réveillait le matin. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait sûrement rien y redire de toute façon.

Un garçon de son âge était allongé, lisant un livre sur le matelas surplombant le sien. Il ne lui prêta aucune attention, mais Thomas commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Il observa vaguement la collection de cadenas accrochés aux barres en fers du lit et ouvrit sa valise.

Il en sortit rapidement des draps housses, les déposa sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil aux quelques vêtements qu'il avait était autorisé à emporter. Le lycée était privé et qui dit privé disait uniforme, adieux ses jeans noirs trop larges et ses t-shirts de groupes et bonjour chemises et cravates horrible. Ça allait être super de vivre comme un gosse de riche dans un château remplit de cas sociaux. _Vraiment super_.

Thomas soupira. Il avisa l'armoire qui portait le numéro 3, hésita à ranger ses affaires, mais préféra refermer sa valise et la glisser sous le lit. Il entreprit ensuite de se débattre avec les draps, histoire d'avoir un lit qui ressemble à quelque chose avant que la nuit tombe.

Il en était encore à chercher le sens de sa couette quand son voisin de lit décida que le regarder se battre avec ses draps étaient plus intéressant que de se concentrer sur son livre. Il se redressa mollement et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour l'observer de plus près.

« Tu fais pitié. »

Thomas le fusilla du regard tandis qui laissait échapper une nouvelle fois le bout de la couette.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de faire mon lit » Maugréa Thomas sans lever les yeux.

« Ça se met dans l'autre sens, idiot ! » Pouffa l'autre, se penchant un peu plus manquant presque de tomber.

Thomas décida de ne pas tenir compte de son insulte, après tout c'était la première personne qui lui parlait de son plein gré depuis son arrivée. Il retourna la couette et réussi finalement à l'enfiler, il la laissa tomber sur le lit et s'écroula dessus. Trop épuiser pour la coincer sous le matelas.

Il entendit son voisin rire doucement et se roula sur le côté pour pouvoir l'observer. Ses yeux verts et pétillants tranchaient avec sa peau claire, il avait des cheveux châtains coupés courts et le regardait d'un air mi- amusé mi- pensif.

« Je m'appelle Thomas. » Fit-il en levant son bras vers lui.

« Aris. » Répondit-il en lui serrant la main. « Je te déconseille de laisser tes fringues dans ta valise. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Thomas en se redressant sur les coudes, intrigué.

« Mec, tu plaisante ? On est dans un lycée pour délinquants, tu crois vraiment que des affaires laissées sans surveillance -surtout celles d'un nouveau - vont rester sagement à leur place ? » Cingla Aris d'un air de désespérer.

« Oh. »

Thomas resta encore un peu allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Puis, décidant qu'il avait assez récupérer de son combat contre les draps, il se redressa en grognant et entreprit de ranger ses affaires, sous les yeux attentifs d'Aris. Puis il se rendit compte d'un détail capital.

« J'ai pas de cadenas. » Murmura-t-il en se figeant, sa paire de Dc Martens à la main.

Aris leva ses yeux verts au ciel, semblant encore plus désespéré par son nouveau voisin de lit. Il décrocha un des cadenas de sa collection et Thomas comprit subitement pourquoi Aris en avait autant. Il attrapa l'objet au vol et fini de remplir son armoire avant de la verrouiller, toujours sous le regard du basané.

Une fois tout cela terminé, Aris se redressa et sauta de son lit, atterrissant souplement à côté de Thomas. Il se redressa en souriant et Thomas se fit narcissiquement la remarque qu'il était le plus grand des deux. Aris lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

« Je te fais visiter ? »


	2. Intégration douloureuse

**.**

 **Chapitre 2 :** Intégration douloureuse.

.

« Aïe ! »

Thomas entendit Aris ricaner quelque part au-dessus de lui. Il grogna et se laissa retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. Il se frotta doucement le front, sentant déjà une bosse se former sous ses doigts. Il détestait les lits superposés. Surtout quand on était réveillé en sursaut par les sonneries simultanées d'une dizaine de réveil.

Après un trop court moment où il manqua de se rendormir, Aris vient le secouer et tira définitivement Thomas du sommeil. Il se leva mollement et attrapa ses affaires. Comme il n'avait pas encore allé chercher l'uniforme de l'internat, il avait exceptionnellement le droit de s'habiller comme il le souhaitait. Il attrapa donc un T-shirt gris clair et un jean noir puis chaussa ses fidèles Dc Martens. Enfin, il suivit en baillant le garçon aux yeux verts à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Arrivé au le réfectoire, Aris s'assit, comme il l'avait fait la vielle, en plein milieu d'une table pour six. Pour empêcher d'autres personnes de venir manger avec eux, avait-il expliqué à Thomas, quand il lui avait posé la question. Thomas ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, il avait déjà pu s'apercevoir qu'Aris était assez étrange.

Déjà, il gardait toujours une main en contact avec un mur lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il évitait de rester trop longtemps devant une fenêtre, les dépassant souvent en courant. S'asseyait donc en pleins milieu d'une grande table au lieu d'en prendre une plus petite. Et mettait plus de sucre que de café dans son bol, ce qui donnait une sorte de pâtes bizarre et atrocement trop sucré pour Thomas.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un verre de jus de fruit et de quelques tartines. Il finit de déjeuner rapidement et s'intéressa au reste du monde.

Le réfectoire, était une pièce toute en longueur avec une entré à chaque extrémité. Il y avait peu de fenêtres et elles n'étaient pas assez grandes pour laisser passer suffisamment de lumière pour éclairer la salle naturellement. Des dizaines de lampes étaient donc allumer en permanence pour compenser.

Thomas remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'étudiants que la veille au soir. Aris, avec qui il avait dîné lui avait expliqué que le self était ouvert en permanence, les élèves pouvaient donc venir manger à l'heure qu'ils souhaitaient. Il devina que le matin, la plus part des élèves venaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner un peu avant le début des cours pour pouvoir dormir le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui expliquer la plus grande fréquentation du réfectoire à cette heure-ci.

Son voisin de table reposant un peu trop brusquement son verre, attira son attention et Thomas passa le reste du repas à observer Aris engloutir une quantité affolante de nourriture. Tient encore un truc à ajouter à la liste des choses qui rendait Aris bizarre.

Un claquement de doigt juste devant son nez fit sursauter Thomas, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'aperçut que l'autre élève avait enfin terminé de manger et ils se levèrent afin de débarrasser leurs plateaux. Ils s'éloignèrent du self en discutant avant de se faire interrompre par une nouvelle sonnerie.

Aris sursauta, il attrapa vivement le poignet de Thomas et se mit à courir en direction de sa salle de classe. Le brun forcé de le suivre manqua de tomber quand ils dévalèrent les escaliers beaucoup trop rapidement. Heureusement pour Thomas, Aris s'arrêta très vite devant une porte de métal. Il se retourna vers Thomas.

« Au fait, on est pas dans la même classe ! » Souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans la pièce, laissant un Thomas complètement perdu au milieu du couloir. Aris venait une nouvelle fois de ce foutre de lui.

 _Génial_.

Thomas, hébété, regarda la porte se refermer sur le plus jeune. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se reprendre et de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas par où était sa salle. Et qu'en plus le cours allait bientôt commencer. Il insulta mentalement Aris, cherchant autour de lui un moyen de trouver son chemin.

Il se décida à partir vers la droite, regardant les numéros des portes, cherchant la sienne, mais l'ordre des salles n'avaient aucunes logiques et les couloirs formaient un véritable labyrinthe.

Alors qu'il tournait aléatoirement à un énième croisement, il entra en collision avec un tas de muscle ambulant. Il recula de plusieurs pas sous le choc, massant son front qui avait encore trinqué. Il leva les yeux et regarda l'élève qui venait de le bousculer. Celui-ci soupira et réajusta la chemise blanche de son uniforme qui tranchait avec sa peau foncée. Thomas avisa la forte carrure de l'autre et ce demanda un court instant s'il allait se faire frapper. Mais ça ne semblait pas être dans les plans du plus grand qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard agacé.

« Fait gaffe. » Grommela-t-il en passant une main sur son crâne rasé de près.

« Désolé... » Marmonna Thomas. Puis il se souvient subitement qu'il était un peu perdu. « Tu saurais pas où se trouve la salle A5 par hasard ? »

L'adolescent à la peau noir le regarda fixement sans rien répondre. Apparemment c'était une habitude ici de dévisager les gens. Puis il soupira.

« Tu es le nouveau c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Thomas secoua affirmativement la tête. Et l'autre soupira encore une fois, l'air vraiment trop blasé pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans.

« Tu es dans ma classe, viens. »

Il s'éloigna dans un couloir transversal et Thomas s'empressa de le suivre. Le brun essaya d'engager la conversation mais le plus grand ne décrocha pas un seul mot. Pas même lorsqu'il lui demanda son prénom.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, le professeur était déjà assis à son bureau, le nez plongé dans des papiers. Il fit un vague signe de la main sans lever la tête, leur indiquant d'aller s'asseoir. C'est ce que fit le plus grand mais Thomas resta sur le pas de la porte. Il ne devrait pas se présenter ? Dire le genre de truc que disent les nouveaux élèves en général ?

Le professeur leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant encore debout.

« Eh bien, qu'attends tu ? Vas donc t'asseoir ! » Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Thomas lui obéit, tant pis pour les présentations. De toute façon il n'avait pas envie de se faire plus remarquer qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il s'installa à une table près du mur, s'assurant d'être ni tout devant, ni tout derrière. Il sortit rapidement ses affaires et releva la tête vers le prof, tentant de deviner à quelle matière ennuyeuse il allait avoir droit.

Le cours ne semblait pas encore avoir commencé. Le professeur ayant replongé dans ses documents. Les élèves autour de lui discutaient à voix basse. Celui qui l'avait accompagné était assis au premier rang et il ne connaissait personne d'autre. Aucuns des élèves de sa chambre n'étaient présent. Alors il attendit le début du cours sans se mêler aux conversations.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent bien trop longues à Thomas, l'enseignant rangea ses feuilles. Il leva la tête et sembla enfin le remarquer. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et se redressa sur sa chaise, croisant ses longs doigts maigres sous son menton.

« Le nouveau » Commença-t-il

« Je m'appelle Thomas. » L'informa celui-ci.

« Je m'en fiche. » Siffla le professeur visiblement agacé. « Tu viendras écrire ton nom sur le registre à la fin du cours. »

Thomas acquiesça, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire engueuler s'il prenait la parole de nouveau. L'adulte se désintéressa de lui et commença enfin son cours d'une voix monocordes.

C'était un cours d'histoire sur la guerre froide, et Thomas, même s'il avait toujours aimé l'histoire commençait à décrocher. Entendre le professeur relater d'une voix morte les événements, n'aidait pas à rester concentré. Alors au bout d'une heure et demie, Thomas décida qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu pour un éventuel futur contrôle. Il décrocha son regard de l'homme trop maigre et balaya la classe du regard.

Sur les vingt-cinq élèves -Thomas les avaient rapidement compté- seulement un petit quart semblaient écouter le professeur. Et encore, certains devait faire semblant de suivre. Les autres s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Certains dormaient, plusieurs filles dessinaient, un mec lisait cachant son livre sous son bureau. Les autres discutaient à voix basse.

Thomas se tourna vers son voisin de table, un gars grand et maigre lui aussi -à croire qu'ils l'étaient tous dans ce lycée- des cheveux noirs un peu long qui retombaient lourdement devant ses yeux bleu clair soulignés de noir. Sûrement était-il un genre de gotique. Il était en train d'écrire dans son cahier, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de ressembler à un cour d'histoire.

Thomas se pencha vers lui. Le gotique posa son bras sur son cahier, comme pour l'empêcher de lire. Le brun n'en tient pas compte et lui sourit.

« Salut. » souffla-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Mais son voisin l'ignora, continuant à écrire. Thomas essaya d'attirer son attention mais sans succès. Il se redressa découragé, encore un cas sociale qui refusait de lui adresser la parole. Ce n'était que le troisième en deux jours. Il soupira et fit tourner son stylo pour passer le temps.

Il reçut brusquement un violent coup dans la jambe qui le fit sursauter. Son stylo bondit dans les airs et retomba bruyamment sur le sol. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui et il le ramassa rapidement. Il attendit que les autres se désintéressent de lui pour se retourner vers celui qui avait osé lui donner un coup de pied.

Enfin, plutôt celle. Il se retrouva face à une jolie brune aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Thomas resta figé, surprit.

« Fait pas gaffe à Jack, il a toujours était bizarre. » Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il fallut encore un instant à Thomas pour qu'il comprenne que Jack devait être le gotique asocial.

« Oh » Fut tous ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

« Certains disent qu'il a déjà tué trois personnes. » Fit-elle en se pencha vers lui, comme lui faire une confidence. Et mettant son décolleté plongeant en valeur. « On le surnomme Jack l'éventreur. Personne ne s'assoit à côté de lui d'habitude. »

« Je ne le savais pas. » Marmonna Thomas en jetant un coup d'œil dubitatif à son voisin. Était-il vraiment capable de tuer quelqu'un ? Certainement pas, ce n'était qu'une fausse rumeur comme il y en avait toujours dans les lycées.

« Évidement, puisque tu es nouveau. » Fit la fille d'un ton suffisant. « Au fait, je m'appelle Térésa. »

Elle lui sourit d'avantage et ils continuèrent de discuter en attendant la fin du cours. Pendant la pause Thomas alla s'inscrire sur une sorte de registre, comme lui avait demandé le professeur. Il compta rapidement une trentaine de noms en plus du siens mais une dizaine étaient rayés, les rendant illisibles.

Térésa lui expliqua que c'était la liste des élèves. Comme ils restaient toujours dans la même salle de cours, sauf pour les sciences et le sport, la liste restait dans la classe. C'était plus pratique pour leurs professeurs. Les noms rayés correspondaient aux élèves qui étaient partit de leur classe depuis le début de l'année. Thomas fut étonné qu'il y en ai eu autant. Mais il ne put pas interroger d'avantage Térésa, la pause venant de se terminer.

.

o **O** o

.

Térésa et Thomas s'installèrent avec leurs plateaux à une table pour quatre. Thomas se demanda pourquoi elle préférait manger avec lui plutôt qu'avec ses amies qu'il avait aperçues en sortant du cours, mais ne lui posa pas la question. Après tout il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le laisser tout seul.

Térésa passait son temps à lui sourire tout en discutant et Thomas la surprit plusieurs fois à se penché vers lui, lui montrant un peu trop son décolleté. Mais il ne dit rien, elle était plutôt sympathique si on oubliait le fait qu'elle lui faisait clairement du rentre dedans. Et puis, même si ça le gênait, Thomas était assez flatté qu'une jolie fille comme elle puisse le draguer.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand un plateau s'abattit brusquement à côté de Thomas, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« Tu fais vraiment pitié, Thomas. Je te laisse seul à peine quelques heures et voilà que je te retrouve avec cette garce de Térésa ! » Se lamenta Aris en s'asseyant à côté du brun.

Le joli sourire de la jeune fille fondit en un instant et elle lança un regard haineux au nouvel arrivant.

« Aris... » Grogna-t-elle.

Thomas la vit serrer les bords de son plateau, ses articulations palissant à vue d'œil. Visiblement entre Aris et elle ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir pour les calmer, lorsqu'Aris reprit, se tournant vers Thomas comme si la brune n'était pas là.

« C'est mon ex, une vrai chienne en chaleur. »

« Aris ! » hurla Térésa.

Elle se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant sur le sol de pierre, et claqua ses mains sur la table. Elle jeta un regard assassin au châtain, prit son plateau et partit, furieuse.

Thomas la suivit du regard et la vie s'asseoir à l'autre bout du self à une table remplit de filles. Toutes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour les dévisager, Aris et lui. Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et se tourna vers Aris.

« Sérieusement. Tu étais obligé de lui parler comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Techniquement je lui ai pas parlé. » Dit Aris avec un sourire narquois.

« Aris... »

« Cette fille est un vrai démon. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Elle doit être sortit avec la moitié des mecs du lycée. »

« Et alors ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Mouais... Méfie-toi quand même d'elle. »

Il commença à manger et demanda à Thomas s'il avait réussi à trouver sa salle avant le début du cours. Le brun ne releva pas le changement de sujet peu subtil. Il l'engueula pour l'avoir abandonné comme un con dans le couloir et Aris éclata de rire.

A la fin du repas Thomas avait pratiquement oublié l'incident et il se leva en compagnie d'Aris. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs plateaux et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir en discutant jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours retentisse.

Aris se figea brusquement et regarda Thomas comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Puis, d'un bond, il fit demi-tour en soufflant au brun qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Thomas le regarda disparaître au bout du couloir sans comprendre.

C'était une habitude chez lui de partir en courant à chaque fois que ça sonnait ? Thomas souffla agacé, Aris était vraiment bizarre par moment.

Surgissant de nulle part, Térésa, profitant de la disparition de son Némésis, l'attrapa par le bras. Elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt et souriait comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu viens, on a sport ? » Proposa-t-elle en se collant contre son bras.

« Sport ? » Répéta inutilement Thomas.

« Oui tous les lundis aprèm' on a sport pendant quatre heures. C'est en commun avec deux autres classes. Et le mercredi on a deux heures avec juste notre classe. » Lui expliqua Térésa en le tirant vers un bout du bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

« Ça fait six heures de sport par semaine. C'est beaucoup, non ? »

« Ouais. En fait ils pensent que le sport permet à ceux qui sont violents de se défouler. Vaut mieux qu'il se défoule sur des ballons que sur des visages. »

Thomas acquiesça vaguement. Ce lycée était une école pour adolescents à problèmes, et la violence était le problème de la plupart des pensionnaires.

Térésa ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Regardant autour de lui, Thomas devina qu'ils étaient à l'arrière du lycée. Térésa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'admirer le paysage et l'entraîna vers un complexe sportif à une centaine de mètre de là. Il y avait un grand gymnase, un terrain de foot et un autre terrain de béton plus petit, sûrement un de basket.

Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase, déjà occupé par un groupe d'une soixantaine d'élèves, la plus part portant une t-shirt blanc avec marqué dans le dos le nom du lycée. Thomas devina qu'ils portaient l'uniforme de sport.

Térésa l'abandonna pour aller se changer et il partit à la recherche du professeur. Il le trouva au milieu d'un groupe d'ado se plaignant de choses diverses et varier. C'était un vieil homme petit mais nerveux qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire de tous ces protestataires. Il aperçut Thomas et bondit dans sa direction.

« Oh le nouveau ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu n'as pas tes affaires apparemment... J'imagine que les autres ne t'ont pas prévenu que tu avais éducation physique. Tu devrais trouver des vêtements dans la corbeille là-bas. »

L'homme parlait très vite tout en faisant de grands gestes. Il lui montra la dite corbeille et Thomas s'empressa d'aller trouver des affaires de sport. Évidement tous les vêtements étaient soit abîmés soit trop grands. Il en prit dès qui paraissaient portables et alla se changer. Il se retrouva donc avec un t-shirt blanc beaucoup trop amble et un jogging d'un vert douteux qui lui tombait sur les hanches.

Il rejoignit Térésa qui se moqua gentiment de lui et attendit en discutant le début du cours. Il fallut bien dix minutes pour que le prof arrivent à calmer assez longtemps le plus d'élèves possibles pour pouvoir ce faire entendre. Térésa ricana.

« C'est toujours le bordel le lundi. »

Finalement l'homme ordonna aux garçons d'aller dehors tandis que les filles restaient à l'intérieur. Thomas suivit les autres à contre cœur, déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester avec la seul personne qu'il connaissait. A l'extérieur, les adolescents se séparèrent en petits groupes et Thomas se retrouva de nouveau seul.

Il s'assit sur un banc près du terrain bétonné et patienta en observant des élèves qui c'était mis à jouer au basket.

Finalement le prof revient le sauver de son ennui et demanda aux étudiants de faire des équipes. Les élèves s'agitèrent afin de se trouver dans le même groupe que leurs amis. Thomas, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel groupe il pouvait s'incruster préféra attendre que les équipes soit fini.

Le professeur le remarqua et s'approcha de lui avant d'observer les différents groupes.

« Hum... Gally ! Prends le nouveau dans ton équipe. » S'exclama-t-il en désignant Thomas d'un geste de la main.

Thomas vit un gars châtain clair à la mâchoire carré s'approcher d'eux en fronçant les sourcils. Il soupira, ça commençait mal.

« On est déjà suffisamment. » Grogna le dit Gally. « Il ne peut pas venir dans notre équipe. »

« Pas de discutions, prenaient le et occupaient vous bien de lui. » Trancha le professeur en poussant Thomas en direction de sa nouvelle équipe.

« Tu parles qu'on va bien s'occuper de lui... » Maugréa Gally en retournant vers ses amis.

Thomas s'avança vers eux un peu hésitant.

« Euh... Je m'appelle Thomas »

« On en a rien à foutre de comment tu t'appelles, le bleu. Met toi dans un coin et ne nous dérange pas quand on joue. » Aboya Gally.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà il s'éloignait vers le terrain de football. Le reste de son équipe le suivit, certains offrant à Thomas un sourire d'excuse mais la plupart passèrent devant lui en l'ignorant complètement.

Vraiment _génial_.

Il s'assit au bord du terrain, légèrement à l'écart des autres -il ne voulait pas leur imposer son horrible présence- et les regarda commencer un match de ce qui semblait être un genre de hockey sur gazon avec des perches munies de filets au lieu de simple crosse de hoquet.

Personne ne lui prêtait attention. Même pas le prof qui était venu voir si tout se passaient bien. Il les regarda jouer un moment, essayant de comprendre les règles du jeu. Et finalement, heureusement qu'il ne jouait pas vu la violence avec laquelle les élèves se rentraient dedans. Il n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps sur le terrain.

Au bout d'un moment, il se désintéressa de tout et s'allongea sur le dos. Il observa le ciel sans nuage et se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il foutait là. Dans un asile pour jeunes délinquants, alors qu'il n'avait fait que faire confiance à une femme qu'il avait un peu trop aimé pour son propre bien.

.


	3. Perdu dans le Labyrinthe

**.**

 **Chapitre 3** : Perdu dans le Labyrinthe

.

Dès le lendemain la routine commença à s'installer. Thomas petit-déjeunait avec Aris qui disparaissait à chaque fois que la sonnerie retentissait. Il passait ensuite sa matinée avec Térésa, mangeait avec elle le midi puis prenait le dernier repas de la journée avec Aris. Apparemment les deux ennemis avaient décidés de se partager Thomas, sans lui demander son avis bien sûr. Mais ça lui convenait, au moins il pouvait profiter de ses deux amis -s'il pouvait appeler ainsi des personnes qu'il venait à peine de se rencontrer-.

Le lundi soir, Aris l'avait accompagné au sous-sol de l'établissement où se trouvait une laverie. Là-bas Thomas avait pu récupérer son uniforme. Un pantalon de toile bleu nuit et une veste de la même couleur, assortie d'une cravate et chemise blanche. Très original comme uniforme.

Maintenant Thomas passait complètement inaperçu dans les couloirs et regrettait ses t-shirts ample. Il détestait porter ces chemises trop collantes. Même si, selon les dire de Térésa, « ça lui aillait sexyment bien ».

Le soir les heures d'études étaient réparties entre la fin des cours, le repas et le couvre-feu à 22 heures. Tous les élèves avaient minimum une heure de travail obligatoire puis en fonction des résultats scolaires certains avait une ou deux heures en plus. Heureusement pour lui, Thomas avait eu, dans son ancien lycée, des notes plutôt correctes et n'avait échoppé que d'une heure d'étude supplémentaire. Tous comme Aris avec qui il passait le temps en discutant à voix basse.

La journée du mardi avait été assez savait où se trouvait sa salle, et surtout il connaissait Térésa, donc il ne se perdait plus dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas fait de nouvelle rencontre et son voisin de table ne lui avait toujours pas répondu malgré son insistance à engager la conversation. Térésa et Aris avait même pris soin de s'éviter et aucune nouvelle dispute n'était venu animer sa journée.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il rejoignit sa chambre le mardi après sa dernière heure d'étude obligatoire. Aris, qui avait lui aussi fini sa journée, se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit de Thomas,

« Trop la flemme de monter. » S'expliqua-t-il en baillant quand Thomas tenta de le tirer en dehors du matelas.

Il abandonna très vite : Aris se cramponnait à ses draps et il n'avait pas la force de le déloger. Il préféra s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il arracha sa cravate, la fourra dans la poche de sa veste et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, il se sentait plus libre comme ça.

Il regarda vaguement le plafond quelques secondes, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se releva brusquement se dirigent vers le placard numéro 3. Il enleva le cadenas d'Aris, ouvrit la porte et souleva une pile de t-shirt pour en sortit un objet noir caché entre ses vêtements.

Il referma l'armoire et revient s'affaler sur son lit, dérangeant Aris qui grommela une injure. Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui et Thomas le vit froncer les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Qu'es que c'est que ça ? » Marmonna-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes

« Ça s'appelle un téléphone portable, ça serre à téléphoner. Tu sais, maintenant, les lettres c'est dépassés » Ironisa Thomas en tapant machinalement le code de l'appareil.

Il consulta ses messages avant de le supprimer rapidement pour ne pas qu'Aris, qui c'était redresser en position assise, ne lise par-dessus son épaule.

« Non mais, je sais ce que c'est, mais, tu sais que c'est interdit d'en avoir ici ? »

« Je sais, j'ai lu le règlement. » Souffla Thomas agacé, il verrouilla le portable et le fit tourner dans sa main avant de le débloquer à nouveau « Mais je dois appeler quelqu'un. »

« Oh, à peine trois jours que t'es là et tu veux déjà appeler ta môman. » Se moqua Aris en s'appuyant contre son dos. « Tu es... »

« Pathétique, je sais. Tu radote un peu. »

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et ignora Aris qui lui frappa l'épaule pour se venger. Il chercha rapidement le numéro dans sa liste de contact et s'apprêtait à appeler quand Aris lui attrapa le poignet.

« Attends, tu ne comptes pas faire ça ici ? » Lui demanda-t-il surprit.

« Et bien si. Aris tu veux bien me laisser tranquille deux minutes ou c'est trop te demander ? » S'exaspéra Thomas, dégageant son bras d'un mouvement sec. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre un crime quand même !

« Si les autres te voit ils vont te dénoncer. S'expliqua Aris en le fusillant du regard. « Je dis juste ça pour toi, après si tu veux te faire coller, c'est comme tu veux. » Il croisa les bras comme s'il était vexé et se tourna à moitié.

Thomas le dévisagea silencieusement, essayant de deviner si Aris se moquait encore de lui. Mais son air boudeur, fini par le convaincre qu'il disait la vérité. Il soupira et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Où je peux téléphoner alors ? »

Aris regarda autour de lui, comme si la solution allait apparaître juste devant ses yeux. Puis il se leva brusquement, entraînant Thomas donc il venait à nouveau d'agripper le poignet, ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Il sortit de la chambre, lâcha le bras du brun et lui fit un signe de la tête, lui indiquant de le suivre.

Ils descendirent les trois étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Ils croisèrent peu d'élèves, la plus part étant encore en train de travailler ou déjà dans leur chambre. Aris se dirigeait d'un pas sûr à travers les couloirs et fini par entrer dans les toilettes des hommes.

« Personne ne vient ici le soir, ils vont tous à ceux à côté de la salle de permanence ou de leur chambre. » S'expliqua-t-il en voyant Thomas hausser un sourcil. « On serra tranquille ici. »

« Ok. »

Thomas ne s'attarda pas d'avantage sur les détails et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuya contre les lavabos, dos aux miroirs et sortit son portable, cherchant rapidement un numéro dans son répertoire. Mais alors qu'il allait lancer l'appelle Aris l'interrompit à nouveau en se raclant lentement la gorge. Thomas releva la tête vers lui et le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, regardant fixement le sol comme s'il était gêné.

« Quoi ? » S'impatienta Thomas, il n'aillait jamais pouvoir téléphoner si ça continuait.

Aris déglutit et se redressa, plantant son regard vert dans celui brun de Thomas.

« Quand tu auras fini, je pourrais utiliser ton portable ? »

« Oh, tu veux appeler ta môman ? » Dit Thomas en imitant exagérément son ami.

« Ça fait des mois que je ne leur ai pas parlé » Soupira Aris en hochant lentement la tête.

Il s'adossa au mur entre deux cabines et regarda Thomas en face de lui. Il croisa les bras et soupira de nouveau devant le regard interrogatif de Thomas.

« Il n'y a que les meilleurs élèves qui peuvent appeler leur famille une ou deux fois par mois. Sinon on ne peut les contacter qu'en cas urgence. Et quand je dis urgence c'est quand quelqu'un est en train de crever. »

« Ce lycée est bizarre. »

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » Murmura Aris comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

Thomas le dévisagea silencieusement quelques secondes puis lui fit signe qu'il lui prêterait son portable après. Il composa enfin le numéro. Il entendit deux sonneries avant que son correspondant décroche précipitamment, il attendait sûrement son appel. Il inspira profondément.

« Passe-moi Stiles. » Ordonna-t-il dès qu'il entendit un léger souffle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Thomas » S'offensa son père

« Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, encore moins pour échanger des politesses dont je ne pense pas un mot. Passe-moi Stiles. »

Il insista lourdement sur ses derniers mots. Il vit du coin de l'œil Aris le dévisager, surprit par son agressivité. Il détourna le regard et après un silence il entendit l'homme soupirer avant d'appeler son petit frère. Et quelques instants plus tard une voix enfantine résonnait dans le téléphone.

« Salut mon grand.» Murmura Thomas en souriant légèrement.

.

o **O** o

 **.**

« Dit Aris, tu me fais visiter l'extérieur cette aprém ? » Demanda Thomas assit en équilibre sur le rebord du lit d'Aris, ses jambes se balançant lentement dans le vide.

C'était le mercredi en début d'après-midi, Thomas venait de finir de manger et avait laissé Térésa pour rejoindre Aris dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient discutés un moment, Aris lisant un livre en même temps, avant que le regard de Thomas ne se porte sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il réalisa que ça faisait près de quatre jours qu'il était ici et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait un tour dans l'immense jardin qui entourait le lycée.

Enfin sauf pour aller en sport bien sûr, mais les deux fois où il avait eu l'occasion de sortir pour ce cours, Térésa l'avait traîné jusqu'au gymnase. Le lundi il avait eu cours sur le terrain de lacrosse -la brune avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau en découvrant qu'il ne connaissait pas ce sport et lui avait exposé les règles pendant toute pause du mardi midi- mais il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux alentours, trop occupé à ruminer contre son équipe qui l'avait mis à l'écart. Et ce matin, sa classe avait eu un cours de volley ball et ils étaient restés à l'intérieur du gymnase.

« Non » Répondit Aris en refermant le livre qu'il lisait, assit en tailleur sur son lit.

Thomas sursauta, sortant de ses pensées, il lui arrivait parfois de s'égarer dans ses réflexions. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Donc Aris disait non pour...

« Quoi ? Comment ça non ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas te faire visiter » Articula-t-il exagérément comme s'il parlait à un gamin.

Thomas fronça lentement les sourcils. Aris, le coupa rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Va demander à Résa ou vas-y tout seul »

Et il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre, signe que la conversation était terminée. Thomas se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, agacé qu'il ne veuille pas venir avec lui. Il nota quand même le surnom dans un coin de sa tête, il faudra qu'il l'interroge dessus un peu plus tard. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et le vit tourner une page de son livre. Très bien, il irait tout seul alors.

Il sauta de la rambarde, retombant souplement sur ses pieds et sorti de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement. Seul avantage au fait qu'il n'y ai pas d'ascenseur, il allait pouvoir se faire des mollets en acier à force de monter et descendre plusieurs fois par jour. Tient un jour il faudra qu'il compte combien de marche il montait dans une journée, ça devrait pouvoir l'occuper pour au moins une heure de cours.

Une fois en bas il se dirigea vers le réfectoire afin de retrouver la porte donnant sur l'extérieur qu'il avait emprunté avec Térésa. C'était la seule qu'il connaissait. En fait il se disait qu'il commençait à connaître les lieux mais en réalité ne savait pas où menaient la plus part des portes et des couloirs. Ce bâtiment était immense. Il devrait analyser le plan du lycée pendant une autre heure, ça lui serait sûrement utile.

Dehors le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'éblouissant dès qu'il ouvrit la porte. Il plaça son bras légèrement au-dessus de son visage pour se faire de l'ombre puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'adapter à la luminosité. Une fois sa vision adaptée, il s'avança sur le chemin de gravier qui menait jusqu'au gymnase un peu plus loin.

Il quitta rapidement l'allée pour s'engager dans la végétation luxuriante. Çà et là étaient plantés des dizaines d'arbres et de buissons d'espèces différentes, offrant un camaïeu étonnant de vert. Les plantes semblaient avoir étaient réparties complètement aléatoirement mais l'ensemble formaient une harmonie parfaite de formes, de couleurs, d'odeurs et de fleurs.

Thomas sourit, il aimait bien la nature, c'était calme et reposant. Tous ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie. La pelouse d'un vert éclatant était très bien entretenue malgré l'étendue considérable du jardin et il déambula à travers les plantes sans but précis, papillonnant d'arbre en arbuste qu'il trouvait intéressant. Beaucoup d'insectes voletaient autour des plantes et il vit plusieurs papillons parés de magnifiques couleurs exotiques.

Le soleil tapait fort et Thomas commençait à avoir chaud, il releva la tête pour se repérer et eu un sursaut en voyant le lycée loin derrière lui qui disparaissait entre les arbres. Il ne pensait pas s'être autant éloigné. Il regarda les briques rouges du bâtiment qui se détachaient nettement de la végétation, au moins il ne risquait pas de se perdre dans le jardin tant le lycée était visible. On pouvait certainement le voir depuis l'autre bout du terrain.

Thomas passa une main sur sa nuque et regarda autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, une petite colline boisée offrait une tache d'ombre bienvenue. Thomas s'y dirigea rapidement, s'il restait un peu plus au soleil, il allait finir par cramer.

Il escalada d'un pas vif la pente douce puis ralentit son allure une fois le sommet de la colline atteins. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la fraîcheur de l'ombre sur sa peau et inspira profondément. Avant de trébucher lamentablement contre quelque chose de mou.

Il rouvrit les yeux, revenant brutalement à la réalité en se sentant tomber et eu à peine le temps de tendre ses bras pour amortir sa chute. Ce qui n'empêcha pas sa tête d'heurter lourdement le sol. Thomas grogna en se redressant sur ses avant-bras, il se frotta le front en maudissant son sens de l'équilibre défectueux.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle littéralement tomber sur quelqu'un. » Fit une voix amusée derrière lui.

Thomas se releva brusquement sur ses genoux en se retournant. Un garçon blond, qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, était allongé sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur ses avant-bras croisé devant lui tandis qu'il regardait le brun d'un air à la fois surprit et hilare. Un carnet de feuilles blanches reposait dans l'herbe juste à côté de lui, entouré de dizaine de crayons de couleurs.

Thomas réalisa que c'était sur lui qu'il venait de trébucher. Il passa une main sur son visage pour cacher ses joues rouges de gêne, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Je... Hum, je suis... Désolé... »

Le blond lui sourit, il roula sur le dos et se releva en position assise, faisant face au brun. Il s'étira et replia l'une de ses jambes contre lui.

« C'est rien, tu ne m'avais pas vu ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Non. J'avais hum, les yeux fermés.. » Marmonna Thomas.

Il vit le blond écarquiller ses yeux d'ambres, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Quel idée aussi de marcher les yeux fermer ! »

Thomas sourit, oui c'est sûr que vu comme ça, ça paraissait idiot. Il se frotta la nuque et observa le blond se calmer lentement, gardant toujours un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Thomas » Fit ce dernier après un court silence.

« Oh ça je vais finir par le savoir. » Répondit le blond, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement.

Thomas fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, il avait raté quelque chose ? Le blond, voyant son incompréhension sourit d'avantage et reprit.

« Je suis dans ta classe. Et j'étais là aussi en sport quand tu t'es présenté à Gally. J'ai l'impression que tu répètes tout le temps ton prénom. »

« Oh. »

Thomas se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un peu honteux, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué alors qu'il était dans sa classe. Mais le blond continuait à lui sourire, sûrement ne lui en voulait-il pas.

« Ouais c'est un peu ça. » Reprit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules. « Mais c'est le lot des nouveaux non ? »

Le blond rit de nouveau, son rire était clair et mélodie et Thomas ne put résister à l'envie de se joindre à lui.

« Moi c'est Newt. » Se présenta le blond une fois qu'ils furent calmés.

Thomas hocha la tête en lui souriant. Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal, aussi il se redressa pour s'installer en tailleur en face du blond. Son regard dériva sur l'autre jeune homme, son corps fin était caché sous un débardeur beige un peu trop grand pour lui et un peu froissé en raison du fait qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe quelques minutes auparavant. Il portait la chemise blanche de l'uniforme ouverte par-dessus son débardeur et était, elle, complètement lisse, ce qui donnait au blond une allure un peu étrange. Entre désordre et uniformité.

Thomas suivit la courbe de son flan jusqu'à ses jambes puis posa son regard sur le carnet de dessin ouvert devant lui. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder de plus près ce que Newt avait dessiné. Mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apercevoir autre chose que de vague formes vertes et referma vivement le carnet, le ramenant contre lui.

Thomas se redressa vivement, il avait peur d'avoir contrarié le blond en se montrant trop curieux. Mais le petit sourire que Newt affichait toujours le rassura immédiatement.

« Je ne montre pas mes dessins tant qu'ils ne sont pas fini. » Expliqua Newt en rangeant son carnet dans un sac que Thomas n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Alors je pourrais le voir quand tu auras terminé ? »

« Peut-être. » Répondit Newt avec un sourire mystérieux. « Si tu es sage ! »

Il rit de nouveau et Thomas décida qu'il adorait l'entendre rire. Il fit mine de bouder, croisant ses bras et gonflant les joues, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité du blond.

Newt mit de longues minutes à se calmer, il s'essuya les yeux où perlaient quelques larmes, sous le regard amusé de Thomas. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible de rire comme ça avec une personne qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer, mais Newt avait quelque chose de spécial qui le rendait sympathique aux yeux de Thomas.

Le brun le regarda réunir ses crayons puis les ranger eux aussi dans son sac. Quand il eut terminé il releva la tête vers Thomas et lui sourit, sourire que le brun s'empressa de lui rendre. Il eu un moment de silence avant que Newt ne se redresse et fronce légèrement ses sourcils.

« Je t'ai vu traîner avec Térésa, tu devrais te méfier d'elle. » Dit-il doucement comme s'il avait peur que Thomas ne s'énerve.

Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui lancer un regard surprit puis de sourire amusé.

« Et Térésa me dit de me méfier de Jack et d'Aris. Et Aris de faire attention à Térésa et de me pas me fier aux autres. Alors au final, à qui je peux faire confiance ? »

« A personne ! » Rigola le blond.

« Même pas toi? »

Thomas se pencha vers lui comme s'il attendait la réponse d'une question existentielle.

« Surtout pas moi ! » S'exclama Newt en s'inclinant lui aussi vers l'avant, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui du brun.

Ils se dévisagèrent, leurs regards s'accrochant pendant un instant. Instant que Newt brisa en se remettant droit. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les passa lentement dans l'herbe pour éviter de le fixer de nouveau. Thomas le regarda silencieusement, il avait eu l'impression de distinguer un éclair de malaise dans les yeux ambrés du blond, mais si c'était arrivé il n'en restait plus une trace.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla-t-il finalement en se redressant également.

Newt marqua un temps de silence, il joua distraitement avec les brins d'herbes devant lui puis fini par plonger son regard dans celui de Thomas. Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

« Tout le monde à ses secrets »

.


	4. Conflictuel

Hey ! Bon, première note d'auteur depuis le premier chapitre ^-^ Déjà parce que j'ai atteint un record personnel : écrire quatre chapitres en moins de deux ans ! Vouii champagne !:D

Bon, sinon j'ai de vrai truc à raconter, je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais j'ai changé le résumé, par un... Bah un vrai résumé, pas un bout de phrase prit dans un chapitre (même si ce bout de phrase, au final explique bien des choses *suspense*) Mais qu'es que vous préférez ?

Ensuite, je voudrais préciser avant qu'on veuille me lapider, vous l'avez sûrement remarquer mais la fiction est un UA (si c'est pas le cas, aller relire les livres x3 ) Et UA signifie Univers Alternatif, et pas forcement school-fic. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

 _Note après avoir fini ce chapitre_ : J'ai galérer à l'écrire celui-là, pourtant ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition alors ça ne devrait pas être compliqué. Mais entre le fait que je me déconcentre tout le temps, le fait qu'un coup j'ai besoin de musique pour écrire, et que le moment d'après la musique me dérange j'ai eu du mal. Surtout pour les discussions, en fait je crois que c'est Térésa qui me perturbe et m'empêche d'écrire ! Du coup il est moins long que les autres et j'ai mis deux fois plus de temps à l'écrire, j'adore ma logique u.u

Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews, sinon je kidnappe Newt ! :3

.

.

 **Chapitre 4** : Conflictuel

.

Thomas vit le visage de Newt se décomposer quand Aris déposa son plateau à côté de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que personne ne semblait apprécier son compagnon de chambre.

Newt et lui avait passé l'après-midi à discuter et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient assis à la même table quand ce fut l'heure de manger. Ils avaient à peine entamé le plat de résistance quand Aris avait décidé de se joindre à eux en s'asseyant à côté du brun. Newt le fusilla du regard mais pour une fois Aris ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de l'ignorer. Newt garda lui aussi le silence et se remit à manger comme si de rien n'était mais Thomas sentait la lourde tension dans l'air.

Il en voulait à Aris d'avoir interrompit la discussion qu'il avait avec le blond mais c'était un peu de sa faute aussi. Il avait pratiquement oublié Aris et ne l'avait même pas attendu pour manger. Son voisin de chambre n'avait pas dû apprécier. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il ignorait aussi son regard.

Alors que Thomas pensait que la tension entre eux ne pouvait pas être plus étouffante, Térésa vient s'ajouter à l'équation en s'installant elle aussi à côté de lui. Mais elle, contrairement à Aris, ne se gêna pas pour adresser la parole au blond assit, seul, de l'autre côté de la table.

« Newton. » Salua-t-elle avec un regard appuyé et un grand sourire plein d'hypocrisie.

Newt lui adressa un regard mauvais qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la brune.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu, hein Newton? »

Elle insista particulièrement sur son prénom et Newt se leva brusquement, sa chaise raclant bruyamment le sol.

« On se voit demain, Thomas » Dit-il la mâchoire crispée par l'énervement et le regard fuyant.

Il attrapa son plateau et s'enfuit presque. Thomas ne put que le suivre du regard l'observant débarrasser son repas alors qu'il l'avait à peine entamé. Newt alla ensuite parler à un des surveillants qui contrôlait les aller et venus des élèves, puis il sortit de la salle sans se retourner vers lui une seule fois.

Thomas soupira et retourna aux deux autres qui mangeaient comme si de rien n'était. Aris était penché sur son assiette, évitant de le regarder lui ou Térésa. Celle-ci, au contraire se tenait droit sur sa chaise et souriait, fière d'elle.

« Sérieusement, ça vous arrive d'être sympathique ? » Souffla Thomas qui avait l'impression d'être entouré de deux gamins.

« Non »

« Oui »

En entendant la réponse de Térésa, Aris se redressa brusquement. Il se pencha en avant afin de voir la brune assit de l'autre côté de Thomas et la fusilla du regard.

« Oui ? Tu plaisante ?! » S'écria-t-il. « Tu déteste la moitié du lycée et tu méprise l'autre partie, tu n'as jamais été sympathique avec qui que ce soit ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Je suis gentille avec les gens que j'apprécie » Se défendit Térésa, piquée au vif.

« Tu n'apprécies personne, tu utilises les autres à ton avantage et... »

Thomas se désintéressa complètement de leur dispute, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient vraiment sortis ensemble tous les deux. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas s'entre-tuer ? Il termina rapidement son repas, agacé par les cris autour de lui qui attiraient sur eux beaucoup trop d'attention. Il se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir et c'est à peine si les deux autres remarquèrent son départ.

.

 **oOo**

.

Jack était déjà assis à sa place habituelle, ses affaires éparpillées sur la table comme s'il était là depuis un bon moment. Ce qui était peut être le cas.

Thomas se glissa derrière lui pour rejoindre la place qu'il s'était lui-même approprié au cours de la semaine. Malgré la mise en garde de Térésa contre son étrange voisin, il avait choisi de rester au bureau troisième rang sur la droite, contre le mur. Il était dans la ranger du milieu, excentré et à l'opposé des fenêtres et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

La salle était encore vide, exception faite de Jack et de lui. Mais ça se comprenait, il était encore tôt et tous les élèves prenait encore leurs petit déjeuné en discutant bruyamment de choses inintéressante.

D'habitude Thomas faisait partie de cette masse tapageuse, mais depuis la veille il évitait un peu Aris. Bien sûr il lui parlait toujours, il n'était pas une de ses filles qui faisaient la gueule pour un rien puis pardonnaient la seconde d'après, mais il lui en voulait un peu de s'être emporté avec Térésa et depuis préféré rester un peu seul. Ça n'allait de toute manière pas durée très longtemps, Thomas détestait la solitude, il aurait tôt fait de revenir vers Aris et ils feraient comme si rien ne c'était passé. Après tout, c'était le cas et ce n'était pas important.

Thomas sortit ses affaires dans le silence de la salle, s'il se souvenait bien de son emploi du temps, il était censé avoir cours de math pendant près de deux heures. Il sourit, les maths étaient l'une de ses matières de prédilections.

Il observa la salle autour de lui. A force il commençait à la connaître. Il avait toujours cours ici, sauf bien sûr pour le sport, et Térésa lui avait dit que parfois les cours de sciences se déroulaient dans des labos, mais Thomas ne les avaient pas encore vus. La pièce était spacieuse, ses murs faits, comme le reste du bâtiment, de briques rouges sur lesquelles ressortait le tableau noir des professeurs. Il y avait une trentaine de bureaux mais seulement vingt-six étaient occupés. Les classes avaient de petits effectifs. Pour garder le contrôle sur les élèves, lui avait dit Térésa. Moins ils étaient et plus ils étaient faciles à contrôler.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'avant d'être un lycée, cet établissement était un internat où les parents envoyaient les enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient pas -ou ne voulaient pas- gérer. Ils étaient surveillés en permanence, bien que ce soit assez discret. Un nombre de surveillant supérieur à la normal et beaucoup plus musclés que de simples étudiants travaillant à mi-temps. Une discipline assez stricte, bien que temps qu'ils restaient sages, les élèves n'avaient rien à craindre.

L'exemple le plus frappant, pour Thomas, était pour l'instant l'interdiction stricte de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Que ce soit par téléphone ou même par lettres, il était interdit d'avoir des contacts et seuls les meilleurs élèves pouvaient prétendre à utiliser un des téléphones de l'école. Puisque les portables étaient interdits. Aris lui avait aussi raconté que beaucoup d'élèves ne pouvaient pas rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances. Certains, la plus part, parce que leurs familles ne voulaient pas les accueillir, d'autres, simplement car le lycée ne les jugeait pas aptes à retourner à une vie dite 'basique'.

Thomas espérait ne jamais faire partie de cette dernière catégorie, même s'il était en froid avec son père, il ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas voir sa famille pendant plus d'un an.

Celui qui décidait si un élève était apte ou non à retourner chez lui était le conseil d'orientation. Selon Aris, c'était plus un psychologue qu'autre chose. Il n'était, apparemment, peu sympathique et la plupart des lycées le détestaient. Tous les élèves avaient rendez-vous avec lui au moins une fois par mois, pour qu'il évaluer l'évolution de leurs comportements et décide s'il était nécessaire de prolonger la durée de leurs séjours ici ou si, au contraire, ils pouvaient partir. Rare était les élèves à rentrer chez eux.

Thomas avait rendez-vous avec lui ce midi. C'était un élève qui l'avait prévenu ce matin tandis qu'il se rendait au réfectoire et il angoissait un peu à l'idée que le psychologue lui interdise complètement de rentrer chez lui.

Les élèves commençaient à arriver par petit groupe et Thomas passa une main sur son visage pour sortir de ses pensées, ce n'était pas encore le moment de stresser, il aurait tous son temps quand il sera dans le bureau du psy. Il coula un regard vers son voisin de classe qui était, comme souvent, en train d'écrire dans son cahier. Thomas supposait qu'il écrivait une histoire, mais comme Jack l'empêchait toujours de lire par-dessus son épaule, il n'en était pas sûr.

Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avancer, la salle se remplissait et bientôt, Thomas, vit arriver Térésa. Il baissa les yeux sur sa table dès que sa chevelure brune apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais ça n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de le repérer. Thomas la vit s'avancer droit sur lui et il soupira, déjà épuiser par la conversation sûrement houleuse qui s'annonçait.

Térésa se planta devant son lui, mais au lieu de prendre directement la parole, elle baissa les yeux sur la table devant elle et trifouilla ses mains. Elle semblait gênée et Thomas releva la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier » Commença-t-elle.

Elle releva vivement les yeux sur lui et Thomas l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un bref signe de la tête.

« Je n'aime pas Newton. Mais c'était mal avisé de ma part de venir le provoquer alors qu'il était avec toi. Je n'ai pas à te mêler à nos histoires. Désolée »

« D'accord » Souffla Thomas en acquiescent lentement. Il lui sourit pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Térésa lui rendit un sourire hésitant, elle fit un signe de la tête pour le saluer et allait s'éloigner quand il reprit :

« Pourquoi tu l'appelle Newton ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui et le remercia du regard en comprenant qu'il l'invitait à poursuivre leur discussion.

« Parce que c'est son prénom. Newt n'est qu'un surnom » Ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur du brun. « Beaucoup de personnes ici n'aiment pas utiliser leur véritable nom. Aris aussi est un surnom. »

« Pourtant c'est le prénom que leur a donné leurs parents, à défaut de l'aimer ils pourraient au moins l'accepter. » Marmonna Thomas.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse détester son prénom au point de ne même pas le donner quand on ce présentait à quelqu'un. Pas qu'il en voulait à Aris ou à Newt, mais il aurait bien aimait qu'ils se présentent à lui en lui donnant leur vrai nom. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'on veuille utiliser un surnom, son petit frère en avait lui-même un, mais au moins, lui disait toujours son véritable nom avant de demander à ce que l'on l'appelle Stiles.

« Justement. » Répondit Térésa.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et elle sourit devant son incompréhension. Elle tira la chaise du bureau derrière elle et s'y assit en travers pour pouvoir faire face à Thomas.

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont là pour une raison. Que ce soit à cause d'indiscipline, de violence ou simplement car leurs parents veulent se débarrasser d'eux, chacun à un passé et beaucoup veulent l'oublier. Changer de nom leur permet de ne pas y penser. »

Au fur et à mesure, elle c'était pencher vers Thomas comme si elle lui disait un secret, quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas mentionner. A cet instant, Thomas vit Newt entrer dans la pièce. Il lui adressa un sourire que le blond lui rendit rapidement avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant Térésa pencher sur sa table. Il se détourna et partit s'asseoir dans le fond dans la même colonne que Thomas qui le suivit des yeux.

Thomas se demandait ce que Newt pouvait chercher à oublier, il réagissait assez mal à la mention de son prénom comme il avait pu le voir quand Térésa l'avait cherché la veille. Quel était son passé et que faisait-il ici, lui qui avait l'air si gentil ? Pourquoi était-il dans ce lycée, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

Il entendit la chaise de Térésa racler et, sortant de ses pensées, la vit se lever pour contourner les tables et rejoindre sa place, juste derrière Thomas et deux rangs devant Newt, cachant le blond aux yeux de Thomas qui posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Elle l'observa à son tour, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit énigmatiquement comme si elle savait exactement ce qui agitait les pensées du brun et connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

.


	5. Un éclat dans le Noir

**_Petite info :_** _Aris change de peau ! Jusqu'à présent j'ai pris la description qui ai faite de lui dans les livres, mais maintenant qu'on a vu à quoi il ressemblait dans le film, je vais me baser sur le physique de l'acteur (après tout je suppose qu'on est nombreux maintenant à se passer sur les acteurs pour imaginer les personnages, qui est-ce qui imagine Newt plus grand que Thomas plutôt musclé et avec des cheveux longs ?)_

 _Donc Aris n'est plus basané avec des cheveux bruns et courts, mais devient châtains foncés à la peau claire. Mais il garde ses yeux verts parce que j'aime les yeux verts x)_

 _J'ai changé sa description dans les chapitres précédents et j'en ai profité pour corriger quelques fautes._

 _._

 _Autre petit truc, se sera sûrement le dernier chapitre avant un petit moment, je travaille tout le mois de juillet et je n'aurais qu'une semaine de libre en août avant me faire kidnapper par des amis, puis par ma meilleure amie, puis ma famille. Donc je suppose que j'aurais pas trop le temps d'écrire, désolée._

 _[Note après avoir écrit presque tout le chapitre : je dis ça, mais en fait, en ce moment j'écris beaucoup plus que d'habitude '-' Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà vu, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (deux en fait) mais dont les chapitres seront plus court (beaucoup plus court !) et qui elle continua d'être publiée pendant les vacances, je pense]_

 _._

 _En attendant le chapitre six vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon autre fiction, qui est sur mon autre compte et que vous avez peut-être déjà vu passer sur le fandom : Minho The Psycho (oui je me fais de la pub x) )_

 _._

 _Plein de Newt dans ce chapitre ! C'était pas prévu qu'il y en ai autant mais Newt est tellement chou que je n'ai pas pu résister quand il a voulu s'incruster._

 _Et pleins de nouveaux personnages aussi !_

 _._

.

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5** : Un éclat dans le Noir

.

Thomas commençait à peine à ranger ses affaires, le cours venant de se terminer, que quelqu'un s'appuya sur son dos. Pensant que c'était Térésa, Thomas s'apprêtait à la repousser quand une voix légèrement plus grave que celle de la jeune fille résonna à ses oreilles. Une note joyeuse et un petit accent anglophone, bien qu'il ne le connaissait depuis moins qu'une journée, il reconnut immédiatement le timbre assuré de Newt.

« Hey Tommy.» Lui souffla-t-il en se penchant sur son dos.

Thomas bascula la tête en arrière pour tenter de le voir et croisa son regard amusé, l'arrière de son crâne venant s'appuyer contre l'épaule du blond.

« J'ai un surnom, moi aussi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

« Toi aussi ? » Releva Newt, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Thomas allait lui parler de ce que lui avait appris Térésa au début de la matinée, à propos du fait que Newt soit un surnom, mais ce ravisa au dernière moment. Newt avait peut être une bonne raison de ne pas lui en avoir encore fait part. Il lui demandera plus tard. A la place il lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Oui, Newtie.»

La réaction du susnommé fut immédiate : il se redressa brusquement, libérant de son poids le dos de Thomas. Il croisa les bras comme vexé et le fusilla du regard.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est ridicule ! » S'insurgea-t-il.

Et Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son air scandalisé. Newt releva le menton, comme s'il lui était supérieur et ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et lui promette de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça.

Remarquant qu'à part eux, ils ne restaient que deux autres élèves dans la classe, le brun fini de réunir ses affaires et ils sortirent ensemble de la salle.

« Tu manges avec moi ce midi ? » Lui proposa Newt en prenant la direction du self. « Je te présenterais mes amis. »

Mais Thomas dû refuser sa proposition, lui expliquant qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le conseiller d'orientation. Newt revient sur ses pas et Thomas pu l'observer froncer les sourcils préoccupés, puis hésiter et il finit par lui proposer de l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau.

Thomas accepta son aide avec soulagement, il n'avait qu'une vague idée d'où se trouvait le bureau du conseiller, Newt allait lui permettre d'arriver à l'heure sans se perdre dans les couloirs. En plus Newt était de bonne compagnie, discuter avec lui était facile.

Une fois arrivé à destination quelques couloirs et escaliers plus loin, Newt lui désigna la porte menant à son rendez-vous puis lui fit signe qu'il l'attendait un peu plus loin. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui lui indiqua qu'il était quand même pas mal en retard, Thomas ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce.

C'était terne. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et les murs, d'un gris foncé renforçaient l'allure sombre de la pièce que la lueur blanchâtre de la lampe ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Thomas avait l'impression d'être sous terre. Il n'avait jamais était claustrophobe mais cet endroit le mettait mal à l'aise.

Thomas repéra une deuxième porte en face de celle qu'il venait d'emprunter .Deux armoires immenses et noires se faisaient face sur les murs adjacents de ceux où se trouvaient les portes. Au milieu, et seul autre meuble massif de la pièce, un bureau, lui aussi noirs, ainsi qu'un fauteuil en cuir juste derrière. Il était vide mais ce n'était pas le cas des chaises postées en face.

Il y en avait trois, mais seules deux étaient occupées. Sur celle de droite se tenait un jeune garçon rondouillard aux cheveux bruns et frisés qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans. Thomas supposa qu'il devait faire partie de la section collège de l'établissement. Bien que beaucoup moins nombreux que les lycéens, les collégiens avaient une section du bâtiment qui leur était réservé.

A gauche, laissant une chaise d'écart entre elle et le garçon, se trouvait une fille à la peau clair et aux longs cheveux bruns foncés coupé en une frange droite juste aux dessus de ses yeux tout aussi sombre. Elle tenait son sac entre ses mains et Thomas fut choqué par la maigreur de ses bras. Anorexique pensa-t-il immédiatement.

Les deux élèves s'étaient tournés vers lui à son entré et Thomas déglutit se sentant mal à l'aise. Il s'avança vers eux et s'assit sur la chaise qui restait, celle du milieu. La brune se désintéressa vite de lui et se mit à fouiller dans son sac tandis que le garçon lui souriait. Thomas eu à peine le temps de le saluer qu'il se mit à déblatérer un flot de parole assommante.

En quelques secondes, Thomas apprit qu'il s'appelait Chuck, avait quatorze ans et demi, était en dernière année au collège, venait d'arriver la semaine dernière et qu'il était très heureux de le rencontrer. Puis il lui posa pleins de questions sur lui et sa vie et Thomas eu juste le temps d'y répondre que déjà il enchaînait sur la question suivante.

« Tu devrais arrêter de répondre » Souffla la fille à sa gauche. « Il se taira peut être. »

« Eh ! C'est pas sympas » Protesta Chuck.

« Oui » Fit Thomas. « Mais elle a raison, tu devrais ralentir le rythme de tes questions, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas retenu la moitié de mes réponses. »

Chuck ouvrit la bouche pour le contester mais la referma aussitôt, donnant raison à Thomas. Il rougit gêné et prit un air coupable qui fit sourire le plus âgé.

« Je m'appelle Rachel. » Reprit la fille en les regardants tours à tours. « Je suis arrivée il y a deux semaines. »

« Alors on est tous les trois nouveaux ! » S'exclama Chuck, ravis de s'être découvert un point commun avec les deux autres.

« C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on a rendez-vous en même temps, alors.» Supposa Thomas.

« C'est exact.»

Les trois jeunes sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu qui venait d'entrer par la deuxième porte derrière le bureau. Bien que ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé, Thomas reconnu tout de suite Janson Gillen, l'homme qui était venu le chercher à l'aéroport à son arrivée.

Il était toujours habillé d'un costume blanc immaculé qui tranchait clairement avec l'atmosphère ténébreuse de la pièce. Il vient s'asseoir en face des trois élèves, ne leur prêtant que peu d'attention. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit des feuilles qu'il leur distribua. Il leur ordonna ensuite de les remplir puis s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en cuir et croisa les bras, attendant visiblement que les élèves s'exécutent.

Thomas piqua un stylo dans la trousse que Chuk venait de poser sur le bureau, il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir son sac juste pour ça. Et Rachel fit de même malgré les protestations indignées du collégien. Un regard sombre de Janson le fit vite taire et Thomas put se concentrer sur sa feuille.

Il fut vite déçu en constatant que c'était un simple formulaire d'informations, semblable à ceux que remplissait tout élève en début d'année. Il s'appliqua néanmoins à le remplir, sautant comme d'habitude la partie « projet pour l'avenir ». Il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu un.

Chuck fut le premier à terminer et il le fit savoir en clamant haut et fort un « j'ai fini ! », s'attirant un nouveau regard noir du conseiller. Ce dernier tendit la main pour récupérer la feuille et une fois que se fut fait il fit signe à Chuck de sortir et le jeune s'exécuta rapidement.

Thomas compléta les dernières lui quelques instants après et tendit sa feuille à Janson et se leva sans attendre pour sortir de la pièce. Il s'attendait à retrouver Chuck de l'autre côté de la porte mais le plus jeune n'était déjà plus là. L'appel de la nourriture avait dû être trop fort pour lui.

Thomas rangea le stylo qu'il avait emprunté à Chuck, il devrait penser à lui rendre un peu plus tard. Il rejoignit ensuite Newt qui l'attendait assit par terre et qui se leva d'un bon en le voyant arriver. Et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le self, cédant à leur tour à l'appel de la nourriture.

o **O** o

Il y avait Alby, le grand noir qu'il avait rencontré lors de son premier jour de cour. Fry, l'autre métisse du groupe. Minho, un asiatique que Newt avait présenté comme son meilleur ami. Les autres dont il n'avait pas retenu les noms et cet abruti de Gally que Thomas détestait déjà.

Newt l'avait comme prévu présenté à ses amis et si Thomas semblait déjà s'entendre avec la plus part d'entre eux, Gally lui, lui ressortait par les yeux. Déjà qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment depuis ce fameux cours de sport où il l'avait directement exclu de l'équipe, son opinion du châtain ne c'était pas amélioré quand il avait découvert que c'était un des amis de Newt.

Déjà il se demandait comment un mec aussi sympa que Newt pouvait être ami avec un type aussi lourd que Gally. Il n'avait pas hésité à montrer sa désapprobation en voyant Thomas arriver aux côtés du blond et l'avait directement insulté.

Seul Newt qui avait posé une main sur son épaule en lui disait de ne pas faire attention, retient Thomas de répliquer. Il fit ensuite de son mieux pour ignorer Gally qui le traitait de soumit et s'assit entre Newt et Minho.

Minho était, lui, des plus sympathique et Thomas ne tarda pas à s'entendre très bien avec lui et il finit par oublier complètement cet idiot de Gally.

Ils déjeunèrent joyeusement et Thomas ne vit pas le temps passer. Tellement qu'il fut surprit d'entendre la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Il se sépara de Minho à contre cœur et suivit Newt jusqu'à leur salle de cours.

.

o **O** o

.

La joie qu'éprouva Thomas d'être enfin en week-end fut de courte durée. Il déchanta vite quand il apprit qu'il avait cours de samedi matin. Et Aris n'avait même pas prit la peine de le prévenir, c'était la sonnerie des réveils qui s'en était chargée. C'était bien la peine de s'être réconcilier avec lui s'il ne lui disait jamais les trucs importants.

Aussi se fut de mauvaise humeur qu'il descendit déjeuner, ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre Aris qui était allé chercher des livres dans son casier. Il prit machinalement son plateau et se retourna vers le reste de la salle, cherchant une table libre.

Il repéra une chevelure brune qui lui était vaguement familière, et son cerveau encore endormit mit un petit moment à réaliser que c'était Rachel, la fille qu'il avait rencontré la vielle. Elle mangeait seule à une table un peu à l'écart et avant que Thomas n'y réfléchisse, il se retrouva assit en face d'elle.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête, son esprit encore trop embrumé pour parvenir à aligner des mots en une phrase logique. Rachel sembla le comprendre et lui sourit gentiment. Aris fini par arriver et les rejoins, s'installant à côté de Thomas. Il crut pendant un instant que le châtain allait s'en prendre à Rachel, comme il le faisait d'habitude à chaque fois que Thomas mangeait avec une autre personne. Mais contrairement à ce que le brun pensait, il fut très sympathique avec la jeune fille et le repas se passa joyeusement. Mettant Thomas de meilleur humeur pour affronter la matinée.

Avant qu'il ne se rende en cours, et dès qu'Aris se fut éloigné avec Rachel avec qui il semblait s'entendre à merveille, Thomas se fit rejoindre par Newt qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fit un grand sourire en guise de bonjour. Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, la joie de Newt étant contagieuse.

« Prêt pour ta première dissection de cœur ? » S'exclama le blond en l'entraînant vers un coin du bâtiment que Thomas avait à peine commencé à explorer.

Devant l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage du brun, Newt éclata de rire. Il laissa glisser son bras des épaules de Thomas et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se fichant encore plus de lui quand Thomas repoussa sa main d'un air indigné.

Le temps qu'il se calme et retrouve une respiration normal, ils avaient atteint une porte métallique que Newt s'empressa d'ouvrir en expliquant :

« Les autres ne te l'ont pas dit ? Tous les samedis ont à cours pratique de science. Et aujourd'hui on dissèque un cœur. »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût. Il détestait faire ce genre de chose et l'odeur du sang lui donnait toujours la nausée.

« Aller pleure pas. » Lui glissa Newt en passant devant lui. « C'est par groupe et si tu veux je me mets avec toi. »

« J'accepte de t'honorer de ma présence si tu fais toutes les manipulations. » Répliqua Thomas en venant s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Newt.

Pour toute réponse le blond lui tira enfantinement la langue et attrapa un scalpel.

Pendant les deux-heures que duraient le cours, Thomas se concentra pour ne pas se concentrer sur l'organe que Newt découpait avec application. Il regardait discrètement par la fenêtre essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer par leur professeur ou observait la nuque de son partenaire de labo quand il en avait assez de fixer le ciel un peu trop bleu.

Sentant le regard de Thomas sur lui, Newt releva la tête du cœur et lui sourit.

« Tu veux essayer de décoller l'artère du muscle ? C'est pas très compliquer tu vas voir. »

« Sans façon. » Répondit Thomas en fronçant le nez, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au cœur. « Ça me donne envie de vomir. »

« Chochotte. » Ricana Newt mais sans insister d'avantage.

Heureusement pour l'estomac de Thomas, le cours se termina rapidement et il put enfin s'enfuir de la salle pour respirer de l'air non pollué par l'odeur atroce du sang. Newt le rejoignit après avoir pris le temps de ranger ses affaires et ils prirent ensemble la direction d'un autre labo, pour une expérience de chimie cette fois.

« Au fait »Demanda Newt d'un air désintéresser un observant les tubes en verre devant lesquels il venait de s'asseoir. « Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai dit à Térésa que je mangerais avec elle. » Souffla Thomas en se souvenant subitement de l'existence de la brune.

Il ignora la légere grimace de Newt à l'évocation de son nom et se retourna pour chercher Térésa. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse, gêné de l'avoir complètement oubliée. Elle lui fit un signe de main et il se retourna vers Newt déjà en train de préparer la réaction chimique qu'ils devaient exécuter.

« Désolé, je sais que vous vous aimez pas mais... »

« C'est bon. » Le coupa Newt. « Tu as le droit d'être ami avec qui tu veux. Toi tu n'aimes pas Gally et pourtant tu ne dis rien, alors ça va, tu peux rester avec elle si tu veux. »

Le blond essayait de prendre un ton désintéressé mais Thomas remarqua vite que ça l'affectait quand même un minimum. Et il se demanda de nouveau ce qui avait pu se passer entre Térésa et lui pour qu'ils se détestent à ce point.

Il soupira doucement et dévia un peu le sujet, voulant éviter de trop parler de Térésa pour ne pas agacer Newt.

« Cette après-midi j'ai promis à Aris qu'on ferrait nos devoirs ensemble. Et il faut que je retrouve Chuck, le gamin qui était avec moi dans le bureau de Janson. Je dois lui rentre son stylo. »

« Tu as un emplois du temps de ministre. » S'exclama Newt en souriant. « Et nous on se voit quand ? »

« Eh, tu m'as pour toi tout seul toute la matinée, il faut partager un peu ! »Rit le brun en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule.

« Mais j'ai pas envie de te partager. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes. » Répliqua Newt avec un air sérieux.

Avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par Thomas et s'attirant un regard noir de leur professeur qui ne les calma pourtant pas. Après quelques minutes à tenter d'arrêter de rire, ils furent gentiment invités à gagner le couloir, le temps de se calmer.

Une fois adossé tous les deux aux murs du couloir, ils n'eurent qu'à croiser le regard de l'autre pour rigoler de plus belle.

Un long moment à se retenir de rire aux éclats plus tard, ils purent enfin reprendre leurs souffles en se souriant.

« Ce soir avec Minho ont a prévu de faire un tour près du lac. Ça te tente de venir ? » Proposa Newt en reposant sa tête contre le mur, finissant de se calmer.

Thomas ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un lac pas loin du lycée, il accepta de venir avec plaisir. Finir la journée en compagnie de Newt et de Minho lui allait très bien.

« Rendez-vous en bas à 20 heures trente alors.» Lui glissa le blond juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur leur prof qui leur demanda de rentrer.

.

o **O** o

.

Thomas était en retard. En réalité il était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous beaucoup trop tôt, totalement impatient de voir arriver Newt et Minho pour leur sortie nocturne. Entre temps il avait appris que le samedi soir l'heure du couvre-feu était repoussée jusqu'à minuit et c'était le seul jour où les élèves avaient le droit d'aller dans les jardins du lycée après les repas du soir. Et Thomas était impatient de pouvoir voir les lieux de nuits et de connaître un peu plus l'endroit où il avait rencontré Newt.

Puis, prit d'une envie soudaine il était remonté en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il avait mis du temps à le trouver, et avait dû retourner toutes ses affaires, mais il avait enfin mit la main sur l'objet qu'il cherchait.

Il redescendit en vitesse les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas courir puisque c'était interdit et que si un pion le chopait, il perdrait encore plus de temps. Et il arriva enfin devant la porte menant à l'extérieur, sa main serrée autour de sa lampe de poche.

Newt et Minho étaient déjà là, et si le blond lui adressa un joli sourire, Minho, lui, ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire sur son regard de deux minutes et quatorze secondes.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et passa devant lui pour sortir mais Minho lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et leva sa main à hauteur de son visage.

« T'as peur, d'avoir peur du noir ? » Se moqua-t-il en avisant la lampe de poche.

« Je n'ai pas peur du noir. » Répliqua Thomas en se dégageant de la prise. « J'aime juste savoir où je mets les pieds quand je marche la nuit. »

Il lui tourna le dos et s'avança dans le jardin, vite rejoins par Minho qui se moquait de lui et Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre. Newt les suivit peu après en soupirant doucement.

« De toute façon on est presque en été et il fait jour longtemps. » Trancha-t-il pour couper court à leur début de dispute.

Thomas lui offrit un sourire désolé mais Newt balaya son excuse d'un signe de la main et lui fit signe de suivre Minho qui avait déjà commencé à partir. Ils s'empressèrent de le rattraper et le reste du trajet, bien qu'un peu tendu au début, s'allégea et se termina dans une bonne humeur général.

Ils marchèrent bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi Thomas s'attendait. Il n'imaginait pas que le parc soit aussi grand, et ce n'est qu'après plus de vingt minutes de marche qu'il aperçut le lac dont Newt lui avait parlé.

Il n'était pas très grand, mais assez large pour ne pas être confondu avec un étang. L'endroit était ombragé et une petite plage de galet menait à l'eau un peu verte dans une pente très pente très douce sur laquelle Minho s'engagea en se tournant vers les deux autres avec un grand sourire.

« On se baigne ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Thomas fronça les sourcils en le voyant enlever son t-shirt tandis que Newt s'asseyait sur un rocher, regardant fixement le lac comme si quelque chose allait brusquement en sortir.

« Euh... C'est pas interdit ? » Demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de se baigner dans l'eau verdâtre, malgré la chaleur encore présente de fin d'après-midi.

« Oh j'avais oublié que le petit Thomas était un élève modèle et obéissait bien sagement en grand méchant adulte. » Pouffa Minho en enlevant son jean et ses chaussures.

Il resta un boxeur et s'avança directement dans l'eau, éclatant de rire des que ses furent immergés. Thomas le regarda faire dubitatif puis alla s'installer à côté de Newt.

« Tu n'y vas pas toi ? » Lui demanda Thomas pour engager la conversation.

« Hum, non. » Dit vaguement Newt. « Je n'aime pas trop l'eau. »

Thomas se retient de justesse de lui demander pourquoi, sachant que si le blond avait voulu lui expliquer il l'aurait fait. Alors il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Newt reprenne la parole de nouveau.

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant un long moment, regardant Minho qui nageait dans le lac, venant parfois vers eux pour les insister à vernir avec lui et Thomas refusait toujours tandis que Newt se plaignait qu'ils allaient devoir attendre qu'il sèche pour rentrer. Lassé d'être seul, l'asiatique vient les rejoindre et s'assit en face d'eux pour discuter.

La nuit fini par tomber bien plus tôt de ce qu'avait prévu Newt et Thomas put se venger et charrier Minho en ventant son intelligence d'avoir pensé à prendre sa lampe de poche. Et c'est tout fier de lui qu'il l'alluma pour la braquer directement dans les yeux de Minho qui grogna en plissant les yeux.

Thomas ricana et continua de l'embêter alors que Minho râlait. Il finit par se lever pour récupérer ses affaires et le brun en profitant pour éteindre la lampe, le laissant dans le noir, la pale clarté de la lune ne suffisant pas pour qu'il retrouve ses vêtements.

« Sérieux Thomas ! » S'écria Minho qui râla encore plus en entendant Newt éclater de rire. « En plus mon portable est dans ma poche.» Grommela-t-il.

Thomas se tourna vers Newt, s'apprêtant à railler une nouvelle fois Minho, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Il dévisagea Newt médusé, dans l'obscurité ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur mordorée. Thomas se figea mais l'instant d'après la lumière avait disparue. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Quoi ? » Fit le blond en remarquant que Thomas le fixait.

Thomas le sentit s'agiter, mal à l'aise. Il allait lui parler de la lueur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux ambrés mais se retient, sûrement ce n'était qu'une hallucination et ça ne ferait que donner à Minho un nouveau prétexte pour se foutre de lui.

« C'est bon j'ai tous » S'exclama Minho, faisant sursauter Thomas qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. « On rentre ? »

Thomas alluma de nouveau sa torche et remarqua que Newt était déjà debout à côté de son ami, près à partir. Il se leva à son tour un peu hésitant, l'image des yeux du blond flottant toujours dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête tentant de ne plus y penser.

« Oui, rentrons avant que Minho ne l'ouvre une fois de plus. »

.

.

.

 _Petite question : vous préférez des chapitres longs posté entre deux et trois semaines chacun ou des chapitres plus courts mais plus souvent ?_

 _Laissez des reviews ! On ne le répète jamais assez, mais les reviews sont super motivante pour les auteurs et leur permette parfois de s'améliorer._


	6. Tu hantes mon Esprit

Hello ! Oui j'avais dis que je ne posterais pas avant un bon moment, mais finalement j'ai profité de la seule semaine de vacance où je ne fais absolument rien pour écrire ce chapitre. Je vais aussi essayer d'écrire un ou deux chapitres de "This isn't the end", pour ceux d'entre vous qui la lise aussi, surtout que ces chapitres sont plus faciles à écrire que mes autres textes; ainsi que d'essayer de finir mon OS -qui n'est plus un OS du coup- Goutte d'eau. Et si j'ai encore du temps, commencer à écrire deux autres OS, Newtmas, bien sûr ^^

C'est fou comme le mot essayer fait un peut trop partie de mon vocabulaire '-'

.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, laissez une review, vous savez tous que ça motive énormément l'auteur ^-^ Câlin à vous !

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 :** Tu hantes mon Esprit

.

.

L'unique fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte, et bien sur son lit était juste à côté. Il entendait tous les bruits de la nuit, qui d'habitude passaient complètement inaperçu mais qui, ce soir semblait résonnait deux fois plus fort qu'en temps normal. Un chien hurla dans le lointain, couvrant les autres sons, et Thomas frissonna. Le cri de l'animal lui semblait emplit d'une telle souffrance que ses entrailles se nouèrent d'empathie.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, repoussant mollement les draps qui lui tenait trop chaud. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de Newt et la lueur mordorée dansant dans son regard lui revenait, illuminant et le tenant éveillé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa tête s'acharnait à lui rappeler ce moment alors qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé de toute la journée, ni même la nuit dernière.

Et c'était maintenant qu'il voulait dormir pour être en forme pour les cours du lendemain qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Depuis combien de temps s'acharnait-il à trouver le sommeil ? Dix minutes ? Deux heures ? Ou peut-être déjà toute la nuit. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures mais il savait très bien que la perception du temps était affectée quand on ne réussissait pas à dormir.

Le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas allumer la lumière, comme il l'aurait fait chez lui en temps normal, pour pouvoir lire un peu. Sauf qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que s'il allumait sa lampe, il réveillerait les autres occupants de la chambre. Qui eux n'avaient aucun troubles du sommeil et lui en voudrait à mort de troubler leur repos.

Un frisson le prit et il ramena le drap sur lui en se retournant sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux, lassé de voir le visage de son ami blond qui l'empêcher de dormir. Que dirais Newt s'il savait que son regard hantait tellement ses pensées qu'il ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil de la nuit ? Sûrement se moquerait-il de lui en lui disant qu'il était complètement idiot de penser à une lueur imaginaire qu'il avait cru voir dans ses yeux. Et qu'il devrait consulter pour ses hallucination et il n'aurait pas forcement tort.

Il repoussa rageusement le drap, ayant une nouvelle fois trop chaud. Si en plus son corps ne savait même plus s'il avait froid ou chaud, il n'allait jamais pouvoir se reposer. Il se tourna sur le côté, ses yeux ouvert fixant la pénombre de la chambre, seulement éclairé par la lune à l'extérieur.

Le chien hurla de nouveau. Thomas se redressa subitement, il n'en pouvait plus de rester allonger sur son lit à se tourner et se retourner cherchant le sommeil qui le fuyait. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'accouda sur le rebord, prenant sa tête entre ses mains en coupe pour la soutenir. Les jardins du lycée semblaient recouverts d'une aura phosphorescente sous la lumière vive de la lune. Celle-ci était pleine et brillait comme un petit soleil, elle était haute dans le ciel nocturne, témoignant de l'heure avancée qu'il était. Grâce à elle, le regard de Thomas portait assez loin. Pas autant que s'il faisait jour évidement, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse observer le labyrinthe de végétation que formait les dizaines de plantes du jardin.

Mais malgré l'éclairage qu'il avait, Thomas ne distinguait aucuns signes de vie. Il n'y avait aucune trace du chien, ni même d'un seul autre animal. Evidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait aussi, le canidé devait être loin, il ne pouvait pas aller le rejoindre pour porter secoure à la bête qui criait sa détresse à la lune.

Le calme semblait être revenu, seul le vent faisant danser les feuilles des arbres troublaient maintenant le silence de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun insecte, malgré la chaleur, c'était seulement le mois d'avril et les insectes nocturnes n'étaient pas encore de sortie. Thomas se redressa pour attraper le rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha légèrement en avant, il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce brise qui lui caressait le visage.

Puis le chien hurla pour la troisième fois. Thomas sursauta et dû s'accrocher fermement au rebord pour éviter de basculer dans le vide. Le chien semblait beaucoup plus près qu'avant, beaucoup plus agonisant aussi. Son hurlement dura plus longtemps que les précédent et s'interrompit brusquement, comme coupé net.

Thomas scruta le jardin dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la bête, mais rien ne bougeait. Le souffle du vent semblait moins fort, plus sourd après le cri de désespoirs de l'animal. Thomas attendit pendant de longues minutes que le chien hurle de nouveau mais il ne recommença pas. Il avait poussé son dernier cri. Alors il recula, s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son lit mais il n'avait toujours pas sommeil, la fatigue le fuyait encore et en plus il avait encore plus chaud qu'avant. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Il ne savait pas si les élèves avaient le droit de sortir dans les couloirs la nuit, aussi il n'alluma pas la lumière pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et se glissa en dehors de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il longea le mur pour se rendre jusqu'aux douches communes. Il y avait une dizaine de cabines de douche ainsi que des lavabos installé en face de miroir auquel il pourrait se rafraîchir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la lumière automatique s'alluma et il retient un hoquet de surprise en découvrant quelqu'un assit sur le support des lavabos depuis visiblement assez longtemps pour que le détecteur de mouvement l'oubli et éteigne les lampes de la pièce. Le garçon sauta au sol et eu le même mouvement de recule que Thomas quand leur regard se croisèrent. La mâchoire de Thomas se crispa, pourquoi de tous les élèves du lycée, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Gally ? En plus quel était la probabilité qu'ils se croisent, dans la même pièce, à la même heure en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Thomas hésita à claquer la porte et retourner rapidement dans sa chambre, mais l'idée que l'autre pense qu'il l'avait fait fuir, le retient et il entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea jusqu'aux lavabos d'un pas lent, surveillant son ennemi du coin de l'œil et il vit son regard vide fixer sur lui. Il le quitta des yeux quelques seconde le temps de s'asperger le visage d'eau pour se rafraîchir et quand il se redressa il eut juste le temps de voir Gally glisser quelques choses dans la poche de son jean et croiser les bras sur son ventre en bombant le torse pour se donner cet air supérieur que Thomas lui connaissait bien.

Ils se fixèrent avec animosité, la lueur absente que Thomas avait cru apercevoir dans le regard de Gally, avait complètement disparut et Thomas se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Gally ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, surprenant Thomas qui pensait que son ennemi allait profiter de ce moment pour l'insulter comme à son habitude, et peut-être même le frapper puisque c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux et qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre élève qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais Gally ne fit rien de tout ça et se fut Thomas, qui avait du mal à supporter le silence oppressant entre eux, qui prit le premier la parole :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? » Demanda-t-il comme c'était la seule question qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Qu'es que ça peut te faire tocard ?! » Répliqua agressivement Gally sans décroiser ses bras.

Thomas haussa les épaules, de toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire. Comme Gally ne semblait pas décidé à bouger, il recula jusqu'à la porte, prenant soin de ne pas lui tourner le dos. Quand il heurta le mur, il glissa sa main sur la poignée qu'il abaissa sans jamais quitter l'autre garçon du regard. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa lentement à l'extérieur pour bien montrer à Gally qu'il ne le fuyait pas mais partait parce qu'il en avait juste envie.

Une fois dans le couloir, la porte le séparant enfin de Gally, il s'autorisa un petit soupire et s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre pour se glisser sous son drap. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans ses pensées, ne pas se souvenir de l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de Newt, ne pas se demander ce qui était arrivé au chien, ni s'intéroger sur ce que faisait Gally dans les douches en plein milieu de la nuit, ni pourquoi il était habillé au lieu d'être en tenue pour dormir. Non, il devait ne penser à rien et laisser le sommeil venir à lui.

.

o **O** o

.

Évidemment le sommeil l'avait fui pendant un long moment et quand enfin il était parvenu à s'endormir, il avait fait un cauchemar et la seule chose dont il se souvenait était le visage d'une magnifique fille aux longs cheveux blonds qu'un liquide carmin colorait peu à peu. Alors quand il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et trempé de sueur, il ne parvient pas à se rendormir.

Il resta un moment dans le noir, reprenant lentement un souffle plus calme, les yeux rivés sur les lattes du lit au-dessus de lui. Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoula avant que l'aube ne vienne colorer la chambre d'une lueur rougeâtre qui ne fit que lui rappeler son rêve. Il se leva, attrapa des affaires et fila en direction des douches, espérant que Gally n'y était plus.

Gally n'était plus là. Ce qui était logique, il n'allait pas passer toute la nuit dans les douches. Il n'y avait personne, vu l'heure avancé qu'il était et Thomas en profita pour s'octroyer la douche handicapé, qui était deux fois plus grande que les autres et qui, en temps normale, n'était jamais libre, toujours occupé par les élèves plus âges que lui.

Il prit son temps, laissant l'eau chasser la sueur de sa peau et détendre ses muscles fatigués que sa courte nuit n'avait pas pu revigorer. De toute façon il était tôt et il savait que personne ne viendrait le déranger à cette heure-là.

Quand il eut terminé il retourna à sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, il hésita un instant puis attrapa son sac de cours et ressortie. Il déambula dans les couloirs silencieusement vides et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Il aperçue, au détour d'un couloir, le dos d'une autre personne, qui devait sûrement être un surveillant faisant sa ronde. Il se cacha à l'angle du mur le temps qu'il s'éloigne, il n'avait aucune idée s'il avait l'autorisation de se lever ou non. Quand l'autre eux disparu, il se remit en route et se rendit au réfectoire.

A son grand soulagement, les portes étaient déjà ouverte ce qui devait signifier qu'il pouvait déjà prendre son premier repas de la journée. Il entra donc dans la grande salle et se figea presque immédiatement en voyant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il ne c'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre que lui de levé à cette heure-là. Mais il se reprit bien vite en se rendant compte que c'était Minho, installé en plein milieu du réfectoire. Il sourit et partie chercher un plateau qu'il remplit de viennoiseries, c'était la première fois qu'il venait assez tôt pour en profiter, les croissants, chocolatine et pain aux raisins, disparaissant très vite du buffet quand les élèves arrivaient en masse dans le self. Il se servit ensuite son habituel jus de pomme et rejoignit Minho qui le salua d'un sourire fatigué.

« Pour toi aussi la nuit à était longue ? » S'enquit Thomas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. » Répondit Minho en retenant avec peine un énorme bâillement.

« Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir toi aussi ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Le sourire énigmatique de l'asiatique interloqua Thomas, mais Minho se contenta de hausser les épaules quand il l'interrogea dessus. Thomas ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et ils continuèrent de discuter en mangeant lentement pour faire passer le temps. Les autres élèves arrivèrent au compte-gouttes, remplissant peu à peu le self et Minho quitta bientôt la table pour aller courir un peu avant le début des cours.

Se retrouvant seul, Thomas balaya la salle du regard mais ne voyant personne qu'il connaissait, il se leva à son tour et quitta le self. Ne sachant pas où il était autorisé à aller, il finit par se rendre dans sa salle de cours. La porte de la salle était déjà ouverte et Thomas ne s'étonna presque pas quand en entrant il découvrit que Jack était déjà assis à sa place en train d'écrire.

« Tu ne manges pas le matin ? » Lui demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant pas l'avoir vu dans le self.

Comme à son habitude, le gothique ne lui répondit pas, et Thomas alla s'installer dans le fond, à côté de la place qu'occupait souvent Newt. Comme le seul autre être vivant de la pièce semblait être muet, il sortit ses cours et les relus pour passer le temps en attendant que Newt arrive.

Mais Newt n'arriva pas. Pendant une heure, Thomas vit défiler tous les élèves de sa classe, envahissant peu à peu la salle, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la tête blonde de son ami. Il commençait à désespéré de le voir arriver et le pire fut quand Térésa s'installa à côté de lui, prenant la place de Newt. Il grogna intérieurement mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de changer de place, le prof d'histoire arrivant à ce moment-là.

Il soupira dépité, si Newt arrivait en retard, il devrait attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir se mettre à côté de lui maintenant. Il répondit vaguement au bonjour de Térésa, les yeux rivés sur la porte qui ne s'ouvrait toujours pas sur le visage angélique de Newt. Agacé, il se mit à jouer avec son stylo, appuyant dessus pour faire sortir la mine, puis appuyant de nouveau pour la faire rentrer dans un cliquetis désagréable qui sembla énerver Térésa vu qu'elle lui arracha son stylo des mains.

« Quoi ?! » Siffla-t-il en se retournant vers elle pour la fusiller du regard.

« Tu es chiant. » Répliqua-t-elle en lui retournant son regard noir. « Tu ne m'écoute même pas quand je parle, tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil, Tom. »

« J'ai mal dormi. » Marmonna Thomas même si son manque de sommeil n'était absolument pas la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Il soupira pour extériorisé et se tourna de nouveau vers sa voisine, elle avait raison, elle ne lui avait rien fait et elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui parle comme ça. « Désolé. Tu disais ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier et lui sourit doucement.

« Je disais. » Reprit-elle. « Est-ce que tu sais qui est la fille qui mangeait avec Aris se matin ? »

Thomas haussa un sourcil, étonné par sa question, pourquoi Térésa s'intéressait aux fréquentations d'Aris alors qu'elle était censée le détester ? Et serait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix ? Il sourit amusé. Il croisa les bras sur son bureau pour poser sa tête dessus, sans quitter la brune des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu Aris ce matin. » Répondit-il tachant de ne pas manquer une seule réaction de son amie. « Mais c'était peut-être Rachel. »

« Rachel ? »

« Une fille jolie brune avec une frange qui lui tombe devant les yeux. Je crois qu'elle est anorexique. »

« Oui ça devait être elle. » Térésa grinça des dents ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Thomas.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse la brune haussa les épaules et Thomas n'insista pas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de la cuisiner sur son étrange relation avec Aris. Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la parole tout de suite, Thomas tourna la tête vers la porte, espérant toujours voir son ami blond entrer, mais Newt n'était toujours pas arrivé.

« Mais où est Newt. » Soupira-t-il en posant son front contre ses avant-bras.

« Aucune idée. » Lui dit Térésa.

Il soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux. La tête dans ses bras il se concentra sur les bruits de la classe, espérant toujours entendre la porte s'ouvrir et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit, rattrapant son sommeil en retard.

Il ne se réveilla que deux heures plus tard, quand Térésa lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le tirer du sommeil. Il leva la tête, papillonnant des yeux regardant autour de lui. Il fut vite déçu de ne pas voir Newt et se retourna vers la brune pour savoir pourquoi elle l'avait réveillé.

« Le cours d'histoire est fini. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Comme tu aimes bien les math, je me suis dit que tu aimerais pouvoir suivre le cours toi-même. »

Thomas hocha la tête et la remercia en souriant. Il s'étira discrètement et sorti de quoi noter son prochain cours. Mais durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il ne put pas se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils étudiaient, son esprit complètement tourner vers Newt et l'endroit où il pouvait bien être.

Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit arriver l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Il rangea le plus rapidement possible ses affaires dans son sac, et se précipita dans le couloir pour rattraper Alby qui venait de sortir. Il était un ami de Newt et peut-être savait-t-il où il était. Il hésita à peine quelques secondes à venir lui parler, il le connaissait à peine et il savait que le grand à la peau noir ne l'appréciait pas trop, mais il tout ce qu'il voulait c'était savoir où était son ami, il ne le dérangerait pas longtemps

« Salut. » Lui dit Thomas en se mettant devant lui pour lui couper la route. « Tu sais où est Newt ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » L'interrogea Alby.

« C'est mon ami, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a. »

Alby le jugea du regard, son visage inexpressif le dévisageant une froideur qui lui était propre. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Thomas cru qu'il n'allait jamais lui dire, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à insister un peu, Alby reprit la parole :

« Il est à l'infirmerie. »

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est blessé ? » S'inquiéta Thomas, mais Alby l'avait déjà contourné pour reprendre son chemin, l'ignorant complètement. « Dit moi au moins où est l'infirmerie ! » Lui cria-t-il avant qu'il ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre.

Mais Alby ne lui répondit pas et Thomas se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, signe qu'il était énervé. Ce mec était vraiment qu'un idiot imbu de sa personne. Il fit demi-tour et retourna en classe, mais évidemment, Térésa était déjà partie et il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pouvait le conduire à l'infirmerie. Il du donc demander son chemin à pas moins de dix personnes, se perdant dans les couloirs aux passages car certains élèves ignoraient complètement qu'il y avait une infirmerie.

Il arriva enfin, après vingt minutes de recherche, devant la porte menant à la salle de soin. Il toqua doucement mais n'entendant pas de réponse, il se décida à entrer. C'était une grande pièce lumineuse et cinq lits étaient repartit le long du mur qui faisait face aux fenêtres. Deux étaient occupés, le premier par une fille endormit qu'il ne connaissait pas et sur le deuxième était assis Newt.

Thomas eu du mal à se retenir de courir jusqu'à lui, et se dirigea rapidement jusqu'au lit de son ami. En l'entendant approcher, Newt tourna la tête vers lui et Thomas vit distinctement ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise quand il le vit. Thomas lui sourit et soupira intérieurement de soulagement, à première vue, Newt n'avaient pas de blessures visible.

« Qu'es que tu fais là ? » S'étonna Newt en se tournant complètement vers lui.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. » Lui répondit Thomas, en souriant amusé. Il resta debout à côté du lit, ne sachant pas trop si Newt accepterait qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui.

Newt mit un peu de temps à se remettre de sa surprise. Mais au lieu du sourire auquel Thomas s'attendait, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête d'un air inquiet en direction de la porte.

« Tu devrais partir. » Dit-il à voix basse.

« Pourquoi tu es malade et contagieux ? » S'inquiéta Thomas sans pour autant faire un pas en direction de la sortie.

Mais Newt secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Tu ne comprends pas Thomas. » Il releva son regard sérieux vers le brun pour planter ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Thomas remplit d'incompréhension. « Je veux que tu partes. Je ne veux plus qu'on se parle, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. »


	7. Les embrouilles et les Amis

Hey ! Bonne année à vous !

Oui ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre pour Lumière, et encore vous avez faillit attendre encore un bon moment. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, en fait c'est assez dur d'écrire quand il ne se passe rien. Et vous vous rendez compte de mon manque d'inspiration en voyant le titre pourri que j'ai donnée au chapitre. Promit le prochain serra beaucoup mieux, de toute façon il m'est difficile de faire pire.

Laissez des reviews, aillez pitié de ce pauvre chapitre 7 qui a mit des mois à arrivé pour finalement être aussi peu intéréssant. Câlin à vous et je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :** Les embrouilles et les amis

.

Thomas posa son plateau sur un table déjà occupée par d'autres élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne prêta pas attention à eux et s'assit en bout de table. Il piqua mollement sa fourchette dans ses pâtes, souleva le couvert de quelques centimètres et regarda les tagliatelles retomber dans son assiette. Il soupira, il n'avait pas faim. En fait il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu jusqu'ici. Sûrement par habitude, puisqu'il ne savait pas où aller, ses pas l'avait conduit à l'endroit où il devait normalement ce trouver le midi.

Il laissa retomber sa fourchette sans avoir avalé la moindre bouchée. De toute manière la bouillit de pâtes qu'on lui avait servie ne lui faisait pas du tout envie. Il repoussa donc l'assiette dans un coin du plateau et avisa le yaourt à l'abricot qu'il avait prit. Il était encore en train de peser le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il devait le manger, quant il aperçus du coins de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui. Il soupira, agacé qu'on vienne le déranger et resta concentré sur le yaourt, qu'il ouvrit finalement afin de se donner une excuse pour ne pas prêter attention au nouvel arrivant.

« Thomas ? » Interrogea une voie féminine qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

En même temps il ne connaissait que deux filles et Rachel restait beaucoup plus avec Aris qu'avec lui. Térésa était la seule à venir le voir quand il ne se trouvait pas en compagnie d'Aris, ou bien de Newt. Il ricana intérieurement, au moins elle, elle serra ravie d'apprendre que Newt ne voulait plus le voir. Ça ferrait au moins une heureuse.

« Grmhum ? » Répondit-il en portant une cuillère de concentré d'arôme artificiel dégelasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Ça va ? »

Il releva son regard sur la jeune fille qui le regardait qu'un air presque concernée. Il avala difficilement, il n'avait jamais aimé l'abricot de toute façon, et afficha un rictus de sourire pas du tout crédible.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Parce que tu n'as rien mangé alors que d'habitude tu te ressert au moins une fois, surtout quand il y a des pâtes. »

Thomas baissa les yeux sur son plateau encore plein et maudis son sens de l'observation. Pourquoi fallait-il que les filles face toujours attention aux détailles inutiles. Il renversa son pot de yaourt sur la bouillit de pâtes en soupirant.

« Okay... » Térésa afficha un air dégoutté devant l'étrange mixture que Thomas commença à mélanger à l'aide de sa cuillère. « Il c'est passé un truc avec Newt ? Il ne vas pas bien ? »

« Oh si il va très bien. » Ironisa Thomas avec un sourire mauvais alors qu'il écrasait les pâtes d'un mouvement brusque à la mention de Newt, faisant de la bouillit... eh bien encore plus de la bouillit. « Il va très bien, assez pour se rendre compte que je le fais chier. »

Il se redressa de nouveau pour observer la réaction de Térésa, hors de question qu'il rate son sourire ravie qu'il ne traîne plus avec ce type qu'elle détestait. Mais Térésa se contenta de froncer les sourcils, semblant de pas comprendre.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » Répéta -t-elle. « Et arrête ça ! Elles ne t'ont rien fait ces pâtes. » Rajouta Térésa en lui attrapant le poignet alors qu'il continuait de s'acharner sur son plat.

Pour toute réponse Thomas haussa les épaules et lâcha la cuillère qui tomba dans son assiette en éclaboussant son plateau du mélange de féculent et de yaourt. Térésa lâcha brusquement sa main et fit un bond en arrière pour ne pas s'en recevoir.

« Putain Thomas fait gaffe ! » S'exclama-t-elle en secouant sa main pour en chasser les quelques possibles éclaboussures qui aurait atterries dessus. Elle soupira en constatant l'air morne du brun. « Bon déjà tu vas te lever et débarrasser ton plateau, t'as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. »

« C'est juste quelques pâtes et un peu de yaourt. » Protesta Thomas en lui obéissant tout de même. Il alla déposé son repas à peine entamé et transformé en champ de guerre et se dirigea vers la sortie suivit de Térésa. « Et puis une fois dans ton estomac tous est mélangés. »

Ils prirent la direction de leur salle de classe, les cours reprenant dans quelques minutes. Thomas, toujours maussade, ne participa pas du tous à la conversation et Térésa se retourva très vite à parler toute seule. Quand ils arrivèrent devant leur salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà présent, et si la place de Thomas était libre -comme d'habitude puisque visiblement personne n'osaient jamais s'asseoir près de son voisin de cours, Jack- celle qu'occupait normalement Térésa ne l'était plus. Aussi elle alla poser ses affaires sur une table inoccupé de l'autre côté de la pièce puis revient vers Thomas pour resté avec lui jusqu'à la sonnerie. Le brun jetait de nombreux coup d'œil à la place de Newt, qui elle restait vide, malgré l'absence prolongé du blond, aucun autres élèves de la classe n'avaient osé s'y asseoir et Thomas se demanda vaguement si Newt, comme Jack était sujet à des rumeurs étranges qui poussaient les autres lycéens à s'éloigner de lui. Térésa essaya du mieux que possible d'éviter d'aborder de nouveau le sujet 'Newt', mais en voyant le désintérêt totale de son ami pour toutes autres conversation et les regards toujours pleins d'espoir qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'une nouvelles personnes entrait dans la classe, elle ne put retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

« Mais sinon, tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il t'en veux ? »

Les traits de Thomas se froncèrent et elle le vit serrer la mâchoire, visiblement le rejet de Newt l'affectait beaucoup.

« A part être sympa avec lui, je ne vois pas. » Grinça-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« Hum, il a toujours été bizarre ce mec de toute façon. » Conclu Térésa. « Je t'avais bien dit que.. »

« Ah non ! » La coupa brusquement Thomas en se redressant de sur la table sur laquelle il c'était affalé. « Pas de je te l'avais dit, je fais ce que je veux, ok ? J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour savoir quels personnes sont fréquentable ou non ! »

Térésa ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans dire un son, visiblement choquée par la réaction de Thomas. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, elle le fusillant du regard, elle voulut reprendre la parole mais fût coupé par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours, et elle se contenta de rejoindre sa place sans rien ajouter de plus.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

« Il paraît que Newt ne veux plus te voir ? »

La question d'Aris, même si elle n'était posée qu'à titre informatique, sonna comme mesquine aux oreilles de Thomas. Il referma brusquement la porte de son armoire et se tourna vers le châtain, assis comme à son habitude sur son lit en hauteur, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vites. » Grinça Thomas en accrochant le cadenas que lui avait donné Aris à son arrivé, à peine une semaine plus tôt.

« Surtout quand elles concernent blondie et sa clique. » Répondit-il en souriant, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte de l'air antipathique de son ami. « Ce type a toujours été bizarre, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il change d'avis sur une personne aussi vite. » Continua-t-il, comme se parlant à lui même. « Je comprends pourquoi Térésa ne l'aime pas. »

« C'est bon tu as fini ?! » L'interrompit Thomas énervé. « J'ai compris que tu ne le supportait pas et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est parfaitement réciproque. De toute façon personne ne t'apprécie à toi et ce n'est pas étonnant ! Au moins Newt, lui il n'insulte pas les autres dans leur dos !»

Surprit par les paroles de Thomas, Aris écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, blessé par les paroles du brun. Il sauta du lit pour faire face à Thomas et le fusilla du regard.

« Non mais tu t'entends ! Ce mec t'as laissé tomber comme une merde et tu le défends encore ? Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? »

Thomas allait répliquer une nouvelle fois, mais en réalisant que Aris avait en grande partie raison, il préféra l'ignorer. Il attrapa ses affaires posés sur son lit et partit de la chambre pour aller se doucher sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau, pas assez chaud à son goût, il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa dispute avec Aris. Il se rendait compte qu'il c'était emporté trop vite et surtout pour rien. Aris avait juste était curieux, ce qui était tout à fait normale. Mais le rejet de Newt lui pesait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait put pousser le blond à ne plus vouloir le fréquenter, il avait beau se remémorer tous ses faits et gestes des jours précédents, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le moindre indice sur la décisions de Newt.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, un long moment plus tard, Aris était couché sur son lit, à lire encore un de ses énormes livres, il l'ignora complètement et Thomas s'allongea sur son propre lit sans lui avoir adresser la parole. Il ferma les yeux.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Encore une fois ses pensées étaient tournés vers le blond, mais cette fois pas à cause d'une bref éclat de lumière qu'il avait cru voir dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait put pousser Newt à le rejeter, il ne se souvenait pas pas avoir fait quelque chose de notable, alors peut être que ce n'était pas sa faute à lui. Peut être que quelqu'un avait forcé Newt à ne plus le voir. Oui c'était forcement ça, Newt ne couperait pas les ponts avec lui de sa propre volonté, c'était forcement quelqu'un qui l'avait obligé à le faire. Mais qui ? Qui était capable de forcer Newt à s'éloigner de lui, et surtout pourquoi le voudrait-il ? C'était certainement une personne qui ne l'aimait pas et la seule personne de l'entourage de Newt qui vient à l'esprit de Thomas, ce fut Gally. Gally avait forcé Newt à s'éloigner de lui. Pour quelles raisons il en avait aucune idée mais il irait demandé des explications à Newt le plus tôt possible.

Encore une fois il se réveilla avant les autres garçons de son dortoir, et après avoir attendu un moment, allongé dans son lit, il se leva et s'habilla pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Contrairement à la veille, il était déjà un peu plus remplit et il dût se faufiler entre plusieurs tables avant de d'apercevoir la chevelure sombre de Rachel. Il sourit, il n'avait pas partagé beaucoup de moment avec elle mais il appréciait déjà son fort caractère et sa repartie mordante. Il s'assit donc avec elle et commença son petit déjeuné. Aris les rejoignit un peu plus tard et s'il salua la brune avec un grand sourire il ignora délibérément Thomas qui, au vu du regard noir que lui lança Aris, comprit très vite qu'il lui en voulait encore pour la dispute de la veille. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça

Le déjeuné ce passa dans un silence seulement coupé par les prises de paroles de Rachel, les deux garçons se contentant de répondre par monosyllabe en se défiant du regard. Thomas savait qu'il était en tord mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le reconnaître et de s'excuser auprès d'Aris qui lui visiblement n'était pas près de lui pardonner. Au bout d'un moment, la lourde tension fini par agacer Rachel qui se leva de table, les menaçants de ne plus leur adresser la parole tant qu'ils ne c'étaient pas réconcilier. Elle quitta ensuite le self, laissant les deux garçons dans une atmosphère encore plus pesante. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux avant que Aris ne se lève à son tour.

« Tu n'es qu'un con, Thomas. » Cracha-t-il avant de récupérer son plateau et d'aller s'asseoir à une autre table.

Thomas le suivit du regard puis continua à manger, faignant que rien de tous ça ne l'atteignait. Il termina son déjeuné rapidement, laissant de côté une bonne partie de ses tartines, d'un coup il n'avait plus faim. Il rejoignit sa salle de classe d'un pas traînant, il était encore tôt et il ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Quelques élèves étaient déjà dans la classe, discutant par petit groupe, mais ni Newt, ni Térésa n'était encore arrivé et il alla s'asseoir à sa place en soupirant, il lui restait encore beaucoup de temps à tuer.

Comme d'habitude, son voisin de classe, Jack était déjà là, penché sur son cahier. Thomas l'observa, s'avachissant sur sa table. Il cru distinguer l'ombre d'un dessin avant que le bras du gothique ne lui cache la vue. Il leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Jack faisait tout un secret de ce qu'il mettait dans son cahier. Ce n'était pas comme s'il décidait de l'avenir du monde non plus.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le tic tac horripilant de l'horloge, beaucoup trop lent à son goût. Pour une fois qu'il voulait que le cour commence le plus vite possible et le tire de son ennui. Il soulevait ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir, espérant voir rentrer Newt, Térésa ou même le prof. Ce fut Térésa qui arriva la première, mais malgré les places disponibles autour de Thomas, elle n'alla pas vers lui et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la classe, s'asseyant à côté d'une fenêtre. Thomas attendit, qu'elle pose ses affaires puis se relève pour venir lui parler comme elle le faisait tout le temps mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de regarder par la vitre. Après avoir réalisé qu'elle ne se lèverait pas, Thomas fini par la rejoindre lui même.

« Tu y vois quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il amusé en voyant l'épais brouillard qui se collait à la fenêtre, empêchant de distinguait la moindre forme.

Térésa se retourna à demi vers lui, lui adressa un bref regard hautain puis se retourna de nouveau pour structurer l'horizon, l'ignorant superbement. Thomas haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il s'assit sur la table devant celle de la brune et la regarda, tentant de deviner pourquoi elle l'ignorait. Puis soudain la lumière ce fit dans son esprit.

« Tu m'en veux pour hier. » Réalisa-t-il.

Térésa ne fit aucun signe pour démentir ou confirmer sa pensé, mais Thomas était sur qu'il avait visé juste. Il soupira intérieurement, ce que les gens d'ici pouvait être rancunier, il lui avait juste dit ne pas vouloir de leçon de moral, ça ce comprenait parfaitement, non ? Cette fois, contrairement à la dispute avec Aris, il était sur de ne pas être en tord. Aussi il n'eut aucun mal à s'excuser. Bizarrement, demander pardon alors qu'il savait avoir raison était beaucoup plus facile que lorsqu'il reconnaissait être en tord. Une fois cela fait, Térésa se retourna vers lui et engagea la conversation comme si de rien n'était, l'invitant même à déjeuner avec elle le midi, ce que Thomas accepta rapidement vu qu'entre Newt et Aris qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, il commençait à avoir de moins en moins d'amis. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie les interrompt, évitant d'abordé le sujet Newt. Quand enfin le cour commença, Thomas repartie à sa place. Le cour commença, dés que les bavardages des élèves se furent calmés. Newt était toujours absent.

A la pause de midi, comme promit, Térésa emmena Thomas manger avec elle. Il fit la rencontre de ses amies, au nombre de trois. Il y avait d'abords Sonya, une jolie blonde vénitienne aux yeux bruns pétillant de malice et d'espièglerie, ensuite venait sa meilleure amie Harriet, une fille plutôt grande, à la peau noire et avec un grand franc parlé qui plus de suite à Thomas. Et pour finir il y avait Elizabeth, que les autre appelait Beth. Toute aussi grande qu'Harriet, elle avait un physique de danseuse étoiles, le corps élancé et pleins de grâce, des cheveux bruns et lisses qui tombait jusqu'aux creux de ses reins et un air hautain qui gâchait ses jolies ses yeux ocres. Thomas sympathisa vite avec elles, en particulier avec Sonya dont il appréciait l'humour et la bonne humeur.

La journée continua ainsi, il passa le plus clair de son temps avec Térésa et les autres filles puisque Aris l'évitait au possible et que Rachel tenait sa promesse de ne plus leur parlé tant qu'il ne c'était pas réconcilier. Il ne vit pas Newt de la journée. Il et n'osa pas allé voir à l'infirmerie s'il s'y trouvait, il avait trop peur que le schéma se répète et que le blond le repousse à nouveau. Il ne le vit pas non plus le lendemain, mais croisa Minho au matin du troisième jour. Il c'était encore une fois levé tôt, suite à une nuit des plus courte et avait croisé l'asiatique alors qu'il se rendait au self. Visiblement Minho avait déjà fini de manger et se rendait à l'extérieur pour faire du sport.

« Il l'a vraiment fait ? » Souffla Minho, comme s'il se parlait à lui même alors que Thomas l'interrogeait sur les raisons du rejets de Newt. Puis il sembla se souvenir que Thomas pouvait l'entendre et esquiva un sourire d'excuse. « Désolé, je peux pas vraiment t'aider, ça ne regarde que Newt et toi. »

Et il était partie sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant Thomas encore plus confus qu'avant. Pour une fois qu'il voulait que quelqu'un se mêle justement de ses affaires et lui donne des explications. Il soupira et abandonna la piste Minho, l'asiatique ne lui donnerait sûrement aucune infos sur le comportement de Newt.

Newt ne revient en cour qu'à la fin de la semaine mais Thomas ne pouvait pas l'approcher à moins de dix mètres sans qu'il ne fuit. Et ce fut ainsi pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à faire un pas vers Newt, lui en faisait quatre en arrière, visiblement il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et au bout d'un moment Thomas fini par abandonné, énervé. Il faisait de plus en plus d'insomnie, à cause du blond mais pas que, même sans pensé à Newt, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Le moindre bruit le sortait en sursaut de son état léthargique et il ne parvenait souvent pas à faire retomber l'excitation qui parcourait son corps à chacun de ces bonds. Parfois il faisait des nuits blanches presque complète, ne dormant qu'une heure ou deux. Et ça se ressentait, en plus des cernes bleutés qui devenait de plus en plus grande aux fils des jours, son humeur n'aillait pas non plus en s'améliorant. Il était de plus en plus sur les nerfs, devenant agressif à la moindre remarque, au moindre geste.

Heureusement, forcé par Rachel, il c'était réconcilier avec Aris avant que ses sautes d'humeur n'empire, il avait même eu le droit une fois à un repas en compagnie d'Aris et de Rachel ainsi que de Térésa, Sonya, Harriet et Beth afin de lui remonté le morale. Bizarrement Térésa c'était très bien entendu avec Rachel, à la grande horreur d'Aris qui avait vu les deux filles devenir amies. Et maintenant, presque un mois après son arrivé, Thomas, même s'il avait du mal à rester éveillé en cour, se sentait enfin à sa place dans ce lycée aux étranges pensionnaires. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et les élèves pouvaient désormais profiter du parc pour manger dehors.

Thomas, Térésa, Sonya et Harriet n'échappaient pas à la régle. Seule Beth avait voulu rester à l'intérieur, prétextant des révisions d'urgence, Sonya soupçonnant un amoureux secret . Ils avaient donc prit leur plateau pour s'installer dans l'herbe, et alors que les filles débattaient pour savoir si oui ou non Beth sortait avec quelqu'un, Thomas finissait de manger tranquillement en les écoutant vaguement. C'était toujours amusant de voir que les filles pouvaient partir dans des débats sans queues ni têtes, surtout si ça concernait une autre fille. Quand il eu terminé son repas, il repoussa son plateau et s'allongea dans l'herbe, espérant pouvoir rattraper un peu le sommeil qu'il avait en retard, mais avec les filles qui se chamaillaient à côté, c'était peine perdu. Alors il se contenta de les écoute distraitement, ricanant lorsque les supposition farfelu de Sonya se heurtaient aux arguments plus sérieux d'Harriet. Finalement la blonde décida qu'il fallait qu'elle mène son enquête et Thomas l'entendit se lever et partir en direction du bâtiment.

« Je vais la surveiller. » Annonça Harriet en soupirant, visiblement fatigué par la surexcitation continue de son amie. Elle se leva à son tour et un silence confortable enveloppa Thomas.

« Thomas. » Intervient une petite voix à côté de lui.

Il sursauta, sortant du demi-sommeil dans lequel il avait réussi à plonger. Il avait presque oublié que Térésa était toujours là, assise à sa gauche.

« Hum ? »

« Je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assuré

Il rouvrit les yeux pour observer la jeune fille, peu habitué à un manque d'assurance de sa part. Térésa, regardait un peu plus loin, le regards perdues et les joues rouges.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Thomas en se redressa en position assise. « Tu es malade ? »

Sa question eu pour effet de renforcer la couleur rouge sur les joues pales de la jeune fille qui secoua la tête pour toute réponse. Elle sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Térésa ? » L'encouragea Thomas avec un sourire. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Ajouta-t-il devant la gêne évidente de son amie.

Finalement, et devant le regard insistant de Thomas elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« En fait voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais te dire que.. Je … tu vois ? »

L'air incompréhensif qu'afficha Thomas, l'aurait surement fait rire en d'autre circonstance, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré sur ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais en se rendant compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à aligner une phrase assez compréhensive pour le cerveau fatigué de Thomas, elle prit son courage à deux, serrant les poings pour s'encourager et se pencha en avant pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Thomas.


	8. Rendez-vous nocturne

Salutation aimable à vous, bon j'ai écris ce chapitre en une aprém et je dois vous dire que j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, j'étais trop impatiente de le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, laissez des reviews si c'est le cas, et même si ce n'est pas le cas. Câlins à vous, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 8** : Rendez-vous nocturne

.

.

.

Thomas attrapa Térésa par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui. Ses lèvres l'effleurèrent une dernière fois dans une douce caresse avant que la jeune fille ne se redresse et plante ses yeux d'un bleu océan dans ceux complètement perdu du brun. Thomas essaya vaguement d'articuler une phrase cohérente, pour lui dire qu'il ne la considérait que comme une amie, mais ses efforts furent vains et se fût Térésa qui brisa l'étrange silence qui c'était installé entre eux.

« C'est bon, je sais ce que tu pense. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille. Thomas aurait pu facilement la rattraper, mais il était encore trop choqué par le geste de la brune. Ce fut la sonnerie qui le tira de ses pensés, il se leva en sursaut, affolé et dû courir pour ne pas arriver en retard en cour. Quand il rejoignit enfin sa salle, le professeur était déjà arrivé et il dût s'excuser avant de pouvoir entrer. Il s'installa à sa place, Jack était déjà plongé sur son cahier et ne fit pas attention à lui. Il sortie rapidement ses affaires pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur puis se retourna, cherchant Térésa du regard. La jeune fille fixait obstinément le tableau et, contrairement à son habitude prenait des notes avec application. Elle ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête vers lui.

Thomas soupira, il espérait que l'incident ne change rien entre eux, il appréciait beaucoup Térésa et s'en voudrait énormément que la jeune fille ne lui adresse plus la parole parce qu'il l'avait repoussé. En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air perturbait, rien sur son visage ne laissait penser qu'elle l'avait l'embrasser, ni joie, ni tristesse, rien. Il se retourna vers le tableau et plongea la main dans sa trousse pour attraper un stylo pour prendre le cours. Durant toute l'heure, il se retourna à intervalles régulier vers Térésa mais il ne parvient pas à croiser son regard, son baiser lui revenant toujours en tête. Il fini par abandonner et tenta de se concentrer sur le cour pour ne plus y penser.

Après un long et ennuyeux cour de français, le professeur les salua et quitta la salle. Les élèves se réunissaient déjà par groupe de deux ou trois, profitant de la récréation qui précédait leur prochain cour. Thomas voulu se retourner vers Térésa, mais elle c'était déjà levait et sortait de la classe en vitesse. Il ne tenta pas de la rattraper, elle devait déjà avoir disparue du couloir. Il soupira agacé par la tournure des événements et rangea ses affaires de français. Alors qu'il soulevait son classeur pour le mettre dans son sac, un morceau de papier plier en deux attira son attention. Son prénom était marqué sur l'une des faces dans une jolie et élégante écriture manuscrite. Le mot était rester caché durant tout le cours sous son classeur, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu quand il était arrivé tout à l'heure mais il n'avait pas non plus prêtait attention à sa table lorsqu'il avait sortit précipitamment ses affaires.

Il reposa son classeur et prit le petit bout de papier dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Dans la même écriture que celle sur le devant, était marqué une simple phrase :

 _Rendez-vous ce soir._

Il le retourna cherchant une signature mais sur la face arrière était juste marqué minuit tout en majuscules qui, comparait à la fine écriture, semblait presque agressif. Il n'y avait aucune signature attestant de la provenance du mot, mais l'écriture élégante lui faisait penser qu'il avait été écrit par une fille, et la seule qui avait surement besoin de lui parler c'était Térésa. Une nouvelle fois il chercha son amie du regard, mais elle n'était pas revenu. Il posa le mot devant lui, observant la phrase pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi la brune lui avait donner ce mot alors qu'elle semblait maintenant l'éviter.

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer la phrase sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui vienne, il réalisa que si le rendez-vous avait une heure, il n'y avait pas de lieux. Il retourna une nouvelle fois le papier dans ses mains comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver une nouvelle information, mais bien sur, aucun nouveau mot n'était apparu sur le morceau de papier. Mais, si comme il le pensait, Térésa en était l'auteur, elle lui donnait sans doute rendez-vous là où leur relation amicale avait dégénérait, soit dans le jardin où elle l'avait embrasser. Il soupira, pourquoi elle ne pouvait juste pas venir le voir pour qu'il s'explique calmement ?

« Tu ne devrais pas y aller. »

Thomas sursauta brusquement en entendant le marmonnement presque inaudible, il se trouva vers son voisin de classe qui fixait sur lui ses yeux bleus semblable à la glace. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, c'était lui qui lui avait parlé. Tout en réalisant que c'était la première fois depuis son arrivait que Jack lui adressait la parole, Thomas assimila ses paroles et se rendit compte que le garçon aux cheveux noirs comme de l'encre faisait référence aux mots qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Tu l'as lu ? » L'interrogea-t-il surpris, bien qu'il devinait aisément la réponse. « Tu as vu qui me l'as donner ? » Enchaîna-t-il directement.

Tout en posant sa question, Thomas se souvient que Jack était toujours dans la classe avant tous les autres et qu'il avait donc forcement vu qui lui avait déposé le mot sur sa table. Mais sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Jack retourna à son occupation principale, à savoir écrire -ou dessiner, Thomas ne savait rien- dans son cahier, replongeant dans son mutisme habituelle. Thomas n'essaya même pas de tenter de lui arracher la réponse, sachant très bien que ce serrait impossible. À la place il se re concentra sur le mot, se demandant s'il devait y aller ou non. Au pire que risquait-t-il ? Si la brune ne venait pas, il se serrait risqué en dehors du son dortoir pour rien, mais de toute façon il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir s'il n'y allait pas, à ses insomnies de plus en plus présente se rajouterait la penser de Térésa, son baiser et son rendez-vous, et qu'il serait impossible pour lui de se reposer.

.

.

.

 **oOo**

.

.

« Il paraît que Térésa t'as embrassé. »

Thomas faillit s'étouffer avec sa purée et en recracha en postillonnant une bonne partie dans son assiette, se qui fit s'indigner Rachel et exploser de rire Aris. Il attrapa sa serviette en papier pour s'essuyer la bouche en assassinant le châtain du regard, châtain qui s'étranglait presque de rire devant l'air ridicule de Thomas.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, ses pensés avaient tourné autour de Térésa et de la rencontre de ce soir, les cours lui avaient parut incroyablement longs tant son cerveau retournait la situation dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables et quand la sonnerie avait enfin résonnait, libérant les élèves pour le reste de la journée, il ne savait toujours pas comment il devait se comporter avec Térésa et s'il devait aller à son rendez-vous ou non. Il avait rejoinds Aris et Rachel qui avait fini les cours plutôt et, grâce à eux il avait enfin oublié le baiser que lui avait donné la brune, jusqu'à ce qu'Aris ne lui rappelle alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du repas du soir.

Après qu'Aris se soit calmé et que le brun se soit débarrasser de toutes les taches de purée qui maculait ses lèvres, Rachel reprit la phrase dite par Aris qui avait déclenché tous ça.

« Tu as embrasser Térésa ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Thomas, assis à côté d'elle.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Aris qui pleurait presque de rire repartait dans un nouvel éclat de rire. Il était pas censé être encore attaché à son ex lui ? Apprendre que Thomas l'avait embrassé aurait dû l'énerver, pas le mettre dans cette état.

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? » S'exclama Thomas une fois que le châtain à la peau clair se soit un peu reprit.

« J'ai mes sources. » Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

« Ça m'étonnerait que Térésa te l'ai dit. » Ajouta Thomas, dubitatif.

« Et je n'ai pas dis que c'était elle. »

L'air énigmatique qu'afficha Aris interpella Thomas, comment pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose avant tout le monde ? Déjà, pour l'histoire avec Newt, Aris avait était au courant le soir même, et maintenant, il savait déjà pour Térésa alors qu'il ne lui avait rien dit et que la brune n'était pas du genre à aller raconter à son ex avec qui elle s'entendait mal, qu'elle avait embrasser leur ami commun. Restait à savoir comment Aris avait pu l'apprendre et Thomas mit à profit le rester du repas à harceler Aris pour connaître qui avait pu l'informer. Ça sembla aussi intéresser Rachel puisqu'elle ce mit elle aussi à interroger leur ami, mais peut importe ce qu'ils disaient, Aris n'en démordit pas et ne leur révéla aucun nom.

Thomas fini par abandonner, conscient qu'Aris ne dirait rien, pas aujourd'hui du moins, et qu'insister davantage ne ferrait que l'ennuyer. Il partie donc sur un tout autre sujet et les deux autres enchaînèrent dessus, semblant comprendre que le sujet était clôt. La sonnerie annonçant les études du soir les interrompit dans leur discussion et les garçons souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Rachel qui partit rejoindre l'aile où se trouvait le dortoir des filles. Aris et Thomas montèrent dans leurs chambres, s'installant aux bureau qui leur était attribué pour faire leurs devoirs. Ils ne se penchèrent dessus qu'un demi-heure puis attendirent la fin de l'étude en discutant à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les autres occupants de la chambre.

Ça faisait un mois que Thomas était arrivé, pourtant il avait à peine adresser la parole à ses colocataires, les seuls qu'il connaissait, mis à part Aris, était Jeff et Clint, deux amis qui semblaient indissociable l'un de l'autre, Thomas les confondait toujours, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui était qui, et un garçon un peu solitaire du nom de Ben. Les autres il ne les connaissaient pas, Aris les lui avait présenté mais il ne s'en souvenait pas, et eux n'étaient jamais venu le voir. Mais Thomas s'en fichait un peu, tant qu'il avait Aris, il n'avait pas besoin de se lier aux autres.

La soirée continua et avec elle la fin de l'étude et la routine du soir avec elle. Thomas et Aris se précipitèrent à la douche dés que la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, afin d'avoir les meilleurs douches et surtout de l'eau chaude. Thomas revient dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard et comme toujours Aris était déjà revenu, installé dans son lit il lisait un livre qui devait bien faire un millier de pages. Thomas s'allongea sur la couchette du dessous sans lui adresser la parole. Tout les soirs ce passait ainsi, Aris, une fois sa douche terminée, s'allonger dans son lit pour lire, et dés qu'il était plongeait dans sa lecture il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour Thomas d'attirer son attention.

Le brun attrapa le livre qui reposait au pied de son lit, un bouquin qu'Aris lui avait prêté et qui racontait l'histoire d'un groupe qui tentait de survivre après que le monde ai était victime d'éruptions solaires qui avait tous ravagés. Certains passages étaient intéressant, mais la plupart du temps Thomas avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa lecture, des pensés parasitaires l'interrompant sans cesse. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception, il pensait tout le temps à Térésa et au rendez-vous dont l'heure se rapprochait à grand pas. Pour une fois qu'il ne pensait pas à Newt. A peine eu-t-il évoqué mentalement le blond que son image remplaça celle de Térésa. Il se demanda comment il allait, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis le début de la semaine il n'était pas venu en cours.

Tout à ses pensés, il ne vit pas le temps passé et l'heure du couvre-feux arriva, les surveillants passant dans leur chambre pour leur dire d'éteindre. Ce que fit tous les garçons, désobéirent revenait à avoir une heure de colle et personne n'était assez fou pour risquer une heure de colle dans un lycée qui traitait de la délinquance juste pour laisser la lumière allumer ou discuter un peu plus longtemps.

Thomas ferma son livre, le repoussant au bout du lit, comme il n'avait pas de table de chevet, et s'allongea de tout son long. Puis il attendit. Bientôt de léger ronflement se firent entendre dans la pièce, mais lui restait éveillé. Même s'il n'avait pas eu son rendez-vous à minuit, il serait resté éveillé, depuis quelques semaines, il lui était impossible de s'endormir tant que son corps et son esprit n'étaient pas assez épuisés pour tomber tout seul dans le sommeil.

Il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à sa montre, vérifiant l'heure avec anxiété. Les rayons de la lune passant à travers la fenêtre lui permettait de voir presque distinctement les aiguilles, ils ne fermaient jamais les volets, une des garçons, Thomas ne savait plus lequel, ne supportait pas le noir complet et ils avaient obligation de toujours laissé la fenêtre dégagée.

Quand il fut minuit moins vingt, Thomas attrapa sa lampe de poche, bloquée entre son matelas et le mur, qu'il laissait là au cas où il aille au toilette la nuit, et se leva. Il attrapa ses chaussures qu'il avait laissée à porter de main en prévision de son escapade et sortie silencieusement de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir il vérifia qu'aucun surveillant n'était de sortie et se dirigea vers les toilettes, mais quand il passa devant la porte, au lieu d'y entrer, il les longea et rejoignit l'escalier d'à côté. Maintenant il n'avait plus d'excuse si un pion le surprenait. Il prit un inspiration silencieuse et, ses baquettes dans une main, sa lampe de poche éteinte pour ne pas attirer l'attention, dans l'autre, s'avança dans les escaliers.

Trois étages et une infinité de marches plus tard, Thomas se retrouva enfin au rez-de-chaussé, haletant, c'est que descendre dans le silence le plus totale demandait une concentration épuisante. Quand il se glissa enfin à l'extérieur il ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement. Il ne c'était pas fait attraper. Normalement il n'y avait aucun surveillant à l'extérieur, aussi s'assit-il sur les marches du perron pour enfiler ses chaussures, il n'avait plus besoin d'être silencieuse maintenant. Il se releva rapidement, après avoir regarder sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il était presque l'heure et s'éloigna du bâtiment. Une fois à bonne distance du lycée il alluma sa lampe, éclairant vers le sol le rayon de lumière ne se remarque pas si quelqu'un venait à regarder par une fenêtre. De toute façon, la lune entièrement ronde l'éclairait suffisamment pour qu'il n'ai presque pas besoin de la lampe. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit ou il avait déjeuné le midi avec Térésa, Harriet et Sonya et s'assit dans l'herbe en éteignant sa lampe pour attendre la brune.

L'air frais de la nuit caressait ses bras, il était resté en tee-shirt, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre une veste, ils étaient bientôt en été après tout. Mais la fraîcheur ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire elle détendait ses muscles et apaisait son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, restant à l'écoute de la nuit, guettant un bruit de pas parmi les bruissement des insectes dans les fourrés .

Mais rien ne vient.

Thomas patienta un long moment sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence nocturne. Il regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois depuis son arrivé et constata avec effarement qu'il était bientôt une heure du matin. Visiblement Térésa lui avait posé un lapin. Il se releva, étirant ses muscles endolories d'être resté si longtemps inactif et repartit d'un pas tranquille vers le lycée, ne prenant cette fois pas la peine d'allumer sa lampe de poche tant la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait les environs. Il était à peine fatigué malgré sa veille mais restait néanmoins déçu que la brune ne soit pas venu, après tout c'était sa faute, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé et qui maintenant l'évitait. Si ça continué comme ça, tout le monde allait l'éviter dans ce foutu lycée.

Un craquement le fit sursauter. Il se retourna brusquement, les sens aux aguets mais n'aperçus rien d'anormale, juste quelques arbres qui se balançaient lentement sous la brise. Il resta immobile le temps que son cœur qui s'était emballé en entendant le bruit, reprenne un rythme normale. Il souffla doucement pour se calmer, ce n'était rien qu'un petit craquement, sûrement un animal qui avait marché sur une branche, pas de quoi s'alerter, les surveillants n'avaient aucunes raisons d'aller dehors.

Une ombre attira son attention et il tourna la tête sur le côté mais là encore il n'y avait rien. Thomas se fustigea intérieurement, c'était pas le moment de devenir parano, il allait rentrer et se coucher, se n'était rien que le vent. Il reprit donc son chemin et eu à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'un grognement le fit s'arrêter net. Ok, là ce n'était pas son cerveau d'hyper actif dérangeait qui l'avait imaginé.

Le grognement se fit de nouveau entendre, venant de la gauche, un bruit sourds et bas, presque un feulement comme celui qu'une bête. Une grosse bête. Lentement, très lentement de peur que l'animal réagisse, Thomas tourna la tête et aperçu deux orbes ambrés luisantes dans le noir, le reflet de la lune dansant d'une lueur menaçante et les pupilles dilatées comme celles d'un chat. Un énorme chat.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, la panique l'envahissant, le noyant sous un flot intense de terreur. L'animal cracha, montrant des crocs brillants longs de dix bons centimètres. Sans réfléchir, Thomas tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant vers le lycée.

Il avait toujours était un bon coureur, même sans entraînement particulier il battait les autres garçons de sa classe. Mais fasse à une bête sauvage, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.

Mais il n'entendait pas la course de l'animal et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la bête. Il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui, dans l'espoir de la repérer.

Grave erreur.

La bête bondit, sortant de l'ombre, et plaqua violemment le garçon contre le sol, enfonçant ses griffes aiguisaient comme des rasoirs dans son épaule. Thomas hurla à la fois de peur et de douleur, il tenta de la repousser en se débattant mais la créature enfonça davantage ses griffes dans sa chaires, transformant son hurlement en gémissement de douleur. L'animal feula, montrant ses crocs et Thomas cru qu'elle allait les lui plonger dans la gorge pour le faire taire. Mais d'un coup, aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, la créature s'éloigna, disparaissant dans l'ombre comme si elle n'avait jamais était là.

Thomas ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et se releva d'un bond, au risque que la créature l'attaque de nouveau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il repartit en courant vers le lycée, l'adrénaline lui permettant d'ignorer la douleur dans son épaule. Cette fois il ne se retourna pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la bête l'avait laissé en vie mais il ne comptait pas lui offrir l'occasion de réparer son erreur.

Enfin, après ce qu'il lui parut une éternité, il atteignit le bâtiment et qu'il trouva une porte. Il tourna la poignet en retenant son souffle. Il fut incroyablement soulagé en constatant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée et l'ouvrit vivement, la claquant derrière lui, ne se souciant absolument plus du bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Il couru pour s'en éloigner le plus possible pour mettre le plus de distance entre la créature et lui. Quand ses jambes s'écroulèrent à cause de l'émotion, il voulut se retenir à la première chose qui lui passa sous la main mais entraîna la chaise dans sa chute.

Le bruit métallique que fit le siège en tombant résonna bruyamment dans le silence de la salle, ramenant brusquement Thomas à la réalité. D'un bref coup d'œil, il constata qu'il était au milieu self, des dizaines de tables l'entouraient et c'était un exploit qu'il ne se les soit pas prise durant sa course.

Puis la douleur à son épaule revient alors que la pression retombait et que le silence s'installait de nouveau autour de lui. Il porta sa main à l'épaule et blêmit en voyant que ses doigts se maculaient de sang. Il faillit tourner de l'œil, mais un crissement qui résonna contre les murs de la salle, le sortit de cet état. Un crissement qui ressemblait incroyablement à des griffes raclant sur une surface en métal.

Thomas tourna la tête vers la porte qu'il avait franchit à peine quelques secondes plus tôt et, dans la lumière de la pleine lune, il vit distinctement la poignet tourner lentement et la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre.

.

.

.

 _Une review pour sauver Thomas ? :3_


	9. Poursuite

_Cette fiction a un an ! Un an et plus de cinq milles vues ! Un an de publication absolument pas régulière et dont l'intrigue avance à peine, mais que je n'ai pas abandonnée. J'espère avoir la motivation pour écrire la suite durant ces prochaines vacances qui arrive à grand pas. Sinon ça va vous ?_

 _Sinon pour en venir au chapitre, au début je voulais l'appeler « la nuit tous les chats sont gris » mais comme ça ne collait pas à l'atmoshére, j'ai opté pour un titre plus sobre... Mais dans ma tête ce chapitre s'appelle comme ça, voilà !_

 _J'ai pas corriger la fin du chapitre, parce que j'avais la flemme, et que ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas posté (trois mois ?) que je ne voulais pas attendre davantage._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9** : Poursuite

.

.

Il laissa échapper un halètement qu'il étouffa rapidement en plaquant la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres. Il ne devait pas faire de bruit, sinon la bête ou... l'animal. Ou qu'importe ce que c'était, ça le remarquerait immédiatement. Thomas ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui dévorait l'épaule. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang s'écouler de la plaie et... Il rouvrit vite les yeux en constatant qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier sa blessure, au contraire il la ressentait davantage.

Lorsque la porte c'était ouverte, il avait eut le réflexe inespéré de se faufiler sous une table. Il avait remercié tous les dieux dont il connaissait l'existence quand dans sa précipitation, il avait eut la chance de heurter aucune chaise. Il s'était ensuite affalé sur le sol le plus silencieusement possible et maintenant il attendait, à l'écoute du moindre bruit.

Sa main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche pour retenir son souffle irrégulier, Thomas se redressa lentement, tentant de ne produire aucun son. Il parvient à se redresser suffisamment pour apercevoir la porte. Celle-ci était entrebâillée et la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait l'intérieur d'un halo blanchâtre angoissant. Il n'avait aucune idée de si la bête était entrer ou si elle s'était détournée de lui, seul le silence résonnait dans le réfectoire.

Thomas attendit ce qui lui sembla être les minutes les plus longues et les plus angoissante de sa courte vie. Vie qui finirait sans doute plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévue si le monstre le retrouvait. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Bouger serrait certainement suicidaire, mais rester immobile l'était aussi, la bête finirait par le trouver. Il avait entendu dire que certains animaux pouvaient sentir la peur, et lui devait empester à des kilomètres.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser pour apercevoir l'entré, seule et faible source de lumière de la pièce, les volets des fenêtres ayant été tirés pour la nuit. Sa brève observation ne lui apprit rien de nouveau, il ne voyait pas l'animal. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de son visage, effleurant sa peau du bouts des doigts, puis attrapa son épaule blessée. Il grimaça lorsque sa main se referma sur la plaie et qu'il sentit de nouveau le sang imprégner sa peau, mais retient le gémissement de douleur qui voulait franchir ses lèvres. Le sang devait attirer l'animal, il devait absolument se barrer d'ici.

De sa main libre il prit appui sur le sol et se remit sur ses pieds, restant tout de même accroupit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours sans voir la moindre trace de l'animal, il se décida à bouger. A moitié à croupit, il se faufila sous la table voisine, décidant de rester à l'abri. Au moins ça enlever à l'animal la possibilité de l'attaquer en sautant sur son dos. Il s'immobilisa dès qu'il se retrouva sous l'autre table, coupant son souffle à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Comme il n'entendit rien, il reprit sa progression, s'arrêtant tous les mètres afin de vérifier que la bête ne l'avait pas repéré.

Il ne lui restait que trois ou quatre tables à franchir avant d'atteindre la porte de réfectoire lorsqu'il entendit un feulement féroce suivit de raclement de griffes sur le sol .Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, résonant impitoyablement à ses oreilles, la bête ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre.

Thomas n'osa pas regarder derrière lui, devinant rapidement que le monstre l'avait prit en chasse. Il abandonna sa position pour courir le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Un boucan monumentale se fit entendre derrière lui et il devina sans problème que la bête renversait tous sur son passage. Il résista à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, sachant ce que sa curiosité pouvait lui coûter, et fonça vers l'escalier.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçu enfin les premières marches, il changea brutalement de direction, s'engageant dans un autre couloir. Il ne pouvait pas se réfugier dans sa chambre, ça ne ferrait qu'attirer le monstre dans les dortoirs où il surprendrait les étudiants en pleins sommeil. Et ce serrait un véritable carnage. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus courir indéfiniment, il commençait déjà à fatiguer. Il faillait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite.

Il n'entendait plus la bête derrière lui. Son souffle haletant, rendu rauque par son manque d'endurance couvrait le son des autres bruits et seuls les battements effrénés de son cœur battant la chamade parvenait encore jusqu'à ses oreilles. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'arrêter pour vérifier qu'elle n'était plus à sa poursuite.

Le manque d'oxygène lui nouait le ventre tandis que les muscles de ses jambes criaient grâces. À chaque nouvelle enjambée il craignait de trébucher et que la bête ne lui tombe dessus. Il sentait son rythme ralentir, et alors qu'il penchait la tête en avant, tentant d'aspirer un peu plus d'air, il ne vit pas une porte s'ouvrir devant lui et faillit se la prendre de plein fouet. Il ne dût son salut qu'à la personne qui lui attrapa le bras et le tira sur le côté. Son épaule blessée se rappela à lui de la façon la plus douloureuse qu'il soit lorsqu'on tira dessus, et cette fois il ne put empêcher le hurlement de souffrance de franchir ses lèvres. Cri vite arrêté par la large main qui se plaqua contre son visage, l'empêchant même de respirer.

Thomas se débattit, tentant d'échapper à son agresseur en lui glissant entre les doigts, mais la prise sur son bras se resserra, lui tirant un nouveau couinement.

« Ferma là !» Siffla une voix que dans son affolement il ne reconnu pas.

Mais il fut tellement soulagé d'entendre une voix humaine et non le rugissement d'un animal, qu'il arrêta immédiatement de bouger. L'adrénaline redescendant d'un coup, ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à le porter et il se laissa tomber au sol alors même que l'autre le bâillonnait toujours.

« Eh doucement ! » Souffla son agresseur, le retenant par le bras.

Thomas gémit un nouvelle fois de douleur et l'autre sembla enfin comprendre que c'était de sa faute. Il l'accompagna doucement jusqu'au sol et s'agenouilla devant lui, retirant sa main du visage du blessé. Dés qu'il put de nouveau respirer normalement, Thomas prit une grande bouffé d'air et ferma les yeux, expirant longuement.

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il ne t'as pas raté. »

Cette fois Thomas reconnu la voix un peu rugueuse de son sauveur et écarquilla les yeux, découvrant avec stupeur Gally juste devant lui. Il voulut reculer pour mettre plus de distance entre le châtain et lui mais sa tête heurta douloureusement la porte et il grogna de douleur.

« Bordel ! Mais fait doucement, il va nous repérer. » Lui cracha Gally en chuchotant furieusement.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Thomas avant qu'il ne reprenne à peu près ses esprits et ne connecte les rares neurones qui avaient survécus jusque là.

« Comment ça _il_ ? » Murmura-t-il en suivant l'exemple de Gally pour ne pas faire de bruit. « Non attends, d'abords : qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?! »

Gally soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air lasse. Au grand étonnement de Thomas, il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et le brun remarqua qu'ils étaient assis contre la porte. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Gally l'avait fermé au moment où il l'avait tiré à l'intérieur. Au moins la bête ne pourrait pas entrer dans la pièce pour l'instant.

« Je ne peux pas dormir. » Souffla-t-il d'un air fatigué qui contrastait avec ses paroles énergiques. « Enfin c'est compliqué, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Surtout pas maintenant. T'as vraiment été con de le faire rentrer dans l'internat. »

« Hey ! » Contra Thomas à voix haute.

Un regard de Gally le fit vite baisser d'un ton. Il aurait voulut s'emporter contre le châtain, mais contrairement à d'habitude il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix de Gally. Juste une grande lassitude qui détonnait complètement avec la situation plus qu'étrange dans laquelle ils étaient. Et puis Gally avait totalement raison : il avait été con de l'entraîner, certes involontairement, à l'intérieur.

« Désolé. » Reprit-il en chuchotant. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il parviendrait à ouvrir les portes. Et puis pourquoi tu dis 'il', c'est un mâle ? »

« Un mâle ? Hrm. »

Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les yeux de Gally et Thomas devina que le son étouffé qui c'était échappé de ses lèvres devait être un rire.

« Ouais c'est un mâle. Et faut le faire sortir d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. »

Thomas hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Puis il la secoua brusquement.

« Non non, attends on peut pas le faire sortir, elle... il, enfin peut importe, va nous bouffer dés qu'on sortira de là ! »

Il vit distinctement Gally lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé. Le véritable Gally, celui qui ne l'aimait pas refaisait surface.

« Si c'est pas nous qu'il bouffe, ce serra les autres. T'as pas envie que ton petit Aris ou ta tendre Térésa se fasse dévorer non ? »

« Térésa n'est pas... »

« Alors bouge toi et va ouvrir la fenêtre ! » Le coupa Gally qui semblait en avoir plus qu'assez de devoir tous lui expliquer.

« Ouvrir la … Quoi ? »

« La fenêtre bordel ! Vas y ! »

Le ton brusque de Gally le convainquit d'obéir. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il était bloqué avec lui dans une salle de classe alors qu'un dangereux animal rodait dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Une soirée toute à fait banale en sorte.

Il ouvrit une des fenêtres de la pièce, celle en face de la porte ou était toujours adossé Gally, qui semblait écouter ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Thomas repoussa rapidement les volets et laissa la lumière de la lune entrer dans la pièce. Une fois cela fait il se retourna vers l'autre garçon pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire mais s'interrompit en voyant Gally sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

Thomas se rapprocha de lui, ne désirant pas plus que ça de rester seul près de la fenêtre. Il l'observa tendre son bras devant lui puis brusquement, il planta une seringue dans le creux de son coude. Thomas sursauta devant la violence du geste et le regarda ébailli appuyer sur le sommet de l'objet pour faire passer le liquide dans son bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« Oh ferma la. » S'agaça Gally en arrachant la seringue de son bras, laissant s'échapper quelques gouttes de sang, il la rangea dans sa poche et se frotta le bas. « On t'expliquera plus tard. Si tu survit à la nuit. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Thomas lui ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout. Lui il avait juste voulut rejoindre Térésa dehors mais elle lui avait foutu un lapin. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il s'était fait poursuivre par une bête, qui lui avait déchiqueté l'épaule avec ses griffes et maintenant il se retrouvait bloqué dans une pièce avec un type qui le détestait et qui était visiblement un toxico. La meilleur soirée de sa vie, c'était certain.

« Bon. » Commença Gally en se relevant. Il avait abandonné les murmures pour parler à voix haute. « Tu passe par la fenêtre et moi je l'attire ici. Pas de discussion ! »Ajouta-t-il en voyant Thomas ouvrir la bouge.

Celui-ci la referma immédiatement et alla enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre, murmurant un ''suicidaire'' à l'attention de Gally. Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus et venait d'ouvrir la porte en grand, passant la tête dans le couloir.

« Eh mon chaton ! » Hurla-t-il sous les yeux écarquillés de Thomas. « Tu n'as pas bien tué ta petite proie préférée ! Je vais devoir le faire pour toi ! »

Un feulement sauvage lui répondit et Thomas entendit des bruits de courses précipités se rapprocher rapidement. Il eut à peine le temps de voir une ombre immense surgir dans le couloir que Gally lui fonça dessus et ils tombèrent à extérieur.

Thomas atterrie brutalement sur le dos et le poids supplémentaire de Gally sur son ventre lui coupa le souffle. Il grogna quand le coude du châtain lui rentra dans le ventre alors qu'il tentait de se relever rapidement.

« Bordel, je t'avais dit de sortir, pas de rester dans le passage comme un idiot. »

Seul un grognement étouffé lui répondit, vite couvert par un autre grognement beaucoup plus animal. Thomas se figea d'effroi et lorsque Gally roula sur le côté pour se relever, il fut incapable d'en faire de même, ses membres tétanisés par la peur. L'animal n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres qu'eux, il n'avait plus qu'à passer par la fenêtre pour les cueillirent alors qu'ils tenteraient vainement de s'enfuit sur son terrain de chasse de prédilection. Ils avaient étés idiots, ils auraient dût rester à l'abri dans la salle au lieu de retourner dehors, a la merci du prédateur sans aucun endroit où se cacher.

« Aller ! On a pas le temps pour dormir ! »

Il fut sortit de son mutisme lorsque Gally lui agrippa le bras, le bon pas le blessé cette fois, et le tira brutalement sur ses pieds avec toute la force dont il était doté. Sans laisser le temps à Thomas de s'apitoyer d'avantage sur son sort, il s'élança en courant vers le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité ténébreuse de la nuit, traînant Thomas derrière lui. Il ne lui lâcha le bras que lorsqu'il fut certain que Thomas ne risquait plus de s'arrêter et continuerait à courir derrière lui. Ce dernier le faisait plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, son cerveau semblant s'être déconnecté. Il reprit brusquement conscience de la situation lorsqu'il entendit grognement sourds de la bête. Leur poursuivant avait visiblement franchit la fenêtre, seul obstacle qui le séparait de ses proies qui détallaient dans l'herbe en direction de... Où allaient-ils d'ailleurs ?

Thomas plissa les yeux, tentant de percer l'obscurité afin de se repérer tout en continuant de courir. Ils étaient partit vers la droite et avait dépassé un massif d'arbres dont l'allure particulière lui rappelait quelque chose. Il était déjà passé par là, un mois plus tôt en compagnie de deux personnes qui ne lui parlaient plus depuis. Son allure ralentit alors qu'il réalisait vers où ils se dirigeaient.

« Gally ! » Hurla Thomas pour se faire entendre par celui-ci alors qu'il prenait déjà une avance considérable sur lui.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter ?!» Lui répondit Gally en prenant à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour lui crier sa réponse.

« Mais ont va vers le... »

« Cours et te pose pas de question ! Fait moi confiance !»

Thomas n'avait absolument pas envie d'accorder sa confiance à un type qui ne le supportait pas et qui depuis un mois devenait agressif à chacune de leur rencontre. Mais Gally avait l'air de savoir ce qu'était cette bête et semblait maîtriser plus ou moins la situation, alors il ne se posa pas de question , accéléra sa course et lorsque Gally se jeta à toute allure dans le lac, il l'imita immédiatement.

Leur course ralentit par l'eau, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le lac jusqu'à mis cuisse puis Gally s'immobilisa, attrapant le bras de Thomas pour qu'il en face de même. La respiration haletante, Thomas voulut lui hurler dessus pour s'être arrêter alors que le monstre les poursuivaient toujours, mais Gally ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Devançant sa question, il se retourna vers la berge en désignant l'obscurité d'un mouvement du bras.

« Il déteste l'eau, il ne nous poursuivra pas plus loin. »

Thomas se tourna à son tour et aperçus clairement l'animal pour la première fois. C'était une panthère. Elle, ou il puisque Gally semblait penser que c'était un mâle, arpentait la rive à pas furieux, semblant hésiter à s'approcher de l'eau, feulant rageusement à chaque fois qu'une vaguelette lui éfleurait le bout des pattes. Son pelage doré tacheté de noir brillait presque sous la lumière de la lune et ses crocs aiguisés comme des rasoirs n'en ressortaient que plus menaçant. Son regard ambre luisait de rage et était directement fixer sur lui. Thomas déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, cela sembla énerver le félin qui dans un grondement assourdissant, rassembla ses muscles et bondit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le félin s'abattait sur lui, son poids le faisant basculer en arrière, les plongeant tous deux dans l'eau glacée. Sa tête heurta le fond et Thomas sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons alors que l'animal se débattait au dessus de lui, lui donnant de violent coup de patte comme s'il cherchait à se battre contre l'élément liquide dans lequel il venait de se jeter.

Dans sa panique Thomas qui tentait de repousser désespérément la bête affolée, ouvrit la bouche et l'eau amer du lac investie ses voies respiratoires, l'étouffant d'autant plus. L'animal lui donnait des coups de pattes et de griffes qui le repoussait vers le font, l'empêchant de remonter a la surface qui pourtant n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres.

Soudain le poids du félin disparut subitement et Thomas fut tirer vers la surface. Agenouillé dans l'eau, il se pencha en avant et recracha toute celle qu'il avait avalé, une main se posa dans son dos en signe de soutient. Quand enfin l'air put de nouveau circuler dans ses poumons, il prit une dizaine de petites inspirations afin rétablir sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête le lança atrocement à l'endroit où elle avait heurté les galets tapissant le fond du lac. Il passa un main a travers ses cheveux et frissona en sentant ses doigts devenir poisseux, encore une nouvelle blessure alors qu'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang, encore moins le sien.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé Tommy ! »

Une voix plus mélodieuse que celle de Gally parvient à se frayer un chemin à travers le brouillard qui embrouillait son cerveau, un son étrangement familier et un surnom qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un mois. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Newt ? » S'étrangla t-il, sa gorge encore irritée par l'eau du lac. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais… »

Il ne pût finir sa phrase, une tinte de toux le prenant brutalement. Il cracha ses poumons tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui même. La main dans son dos faisait de petits cercles pour l'apaiser, sûrement celle de Newt identifia-t-il alors que son corps se calmait doucement. Quand il put de nouveau respirer correctement, il ne tenta pas de reprendre la parole, posant son regard sur le blond à côté de lui. Thomas se redressa légèrement et posa un main hésitante sur le bras de Newt, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était véritablement là.

C'était bien Newt, agenouillé dans le lac à ses côtés, complètement trempés, ses cheveux collés à son front par l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses méchés rendu sombre par l'élément liquide. Sûrement devait-il se trouver dans le même état, peut être même que son apparence était pire à cause de ses blessures et de son combat contre la panthère, mais actuellement Thomas s'en fichait, son regard figé sur Newt, ne comprenant pas se qu'il venait faire là.

Mais Newt ne le regardait pas, son regard fixant d'un air apeuré un point au dessus de l'épaule de Thomas. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement de peur que le félin l'attaque à nouveau mais il ne vit que Gally, debout dans l'eau à côté de lui qui semblait communiquer silencieusement avec Newt. Il s'arrêta quand il vit que Thomas le regardait, complètement perdu.

« Où est la panthère ? » Interrogea-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace du félin.

Il voulut se relever mais la douleur à l'intérieur de son crâne lui donnait la nausée et il chancela dés qu'il se fut remit sur ses pieds.

« Attention ! » S'écria Newt en se redressant vivement pour venir le soutenir, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Mais Thomas n'y prêta pas attention, voulant le repousser pour pouvoir se retourner à la recherche de l'animal.

« Il faut s'enfuir ! » Paniqua t-il alors que Newt faisait de son mieux pour le maintenir debout malgré ses mouvements désordonnés. « Il va nous attaquer si on reste là ! »

Il voulut s'élancer sur le côté, dans un direction incertaine à mis chemin entre la rive et le milieu du lac, entraînant Newt avec lui qui avait bien du mal à le garder immobile autant que debout.

« Thomas calme toi ! » Intervient la voix forte de Gally qui parvient à faire s'immobiliser le brun. « Le léopard n'est plus là. »

Thomas se tourna vers lui sans comprendre pourquoi l'animal avait soudainement disparut alors qu'a peine quelques minutes plus tôt il tentait de le noyer. Voyant son regard perdu, Gally soupira d'un air lasse.

« Newt... »

« Non ! » Le coupa brusquement se dernier sa voix prenant un timbre menaçant qui fit frémir Thomas, attirant sur lui le regard du blond.

« Il va bien falloir lui dire. » S'agaça Gally.

« Pas maintenant. » Trancha Newt en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Thomas de peur qu'il ne tombe.

Il le sentait faiblir, ses jambes le portant à peine. Il s'appuyait de plus en plus sur Newt qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps si Thomas reportait tout son poids sur lui. Il était assit affaiblit que le brun et l'eau du lac lui arrivant jusqu'aux cuisses, rendait instable son appuit sur le sol, menaçant de le faire chanceler à son tour.

Le voyant faiblir, Gally s'avança vers eux et passa le bras de Thomas autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Thomas grogna de douleur lorsque son épaule blessée fut durement bougé par le mouvement, attirant le regard de Newt sur la plaie.

« Putain de merde! » S'exclama-t-il en découvrant le sang couler. « Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

« Sans blague ? » Ironisa Gally alors qu'il commençait à s'avancer vers la berge, traînant le fardeau qu'était devenu Thomas avec lui. « Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à te contrôler ? » Interrogea-t-il alors qu'il commençait à sortir de l'eau.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question adressé à Newt. Il ferma les yeux, son cerveau s'embrouillant de lui en plus.

« Ouais, je suis trempé. Je devrais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'internat. » Répondit Newt d'une voix qui lui sembla étrangement lointaine.

« Je me sens mal ... » Murmura Thomas, son corps se faisait de plus en plus lourds contre les deux autres.

« Tient bon, on va à l'infirmerie. » Résonna la voix douce de Newt alors qu'il se sentait partir, le noir envahissant son esprit, le plongeant dans un monde nettement moins douloureux. « Je suis désolé Tommy. »


	10. L'Abeille et le Monstre

Alooors, ça fait quoi ? Un an et quelques mois que je n'avais pas écrit de chapitre pour cette fiction. D'ailleurs ce chapitre n'aurait même pas du voir le jour. Je pense que vous l'avez peut être remarqué, mais je ne suis plus du tout dans le fandom de The Maze Runner, je ne lis plus aucun Newtmas, et je n'écris plus de fanfiction. Maintenant j'écris des histoires avec mes propres personnages, que vous pourrez retrouver sur mon autre compte( sur Wattpad), et je ne comptais pas poursuivre mes Fanfic (Lumière et Goutte d'eau).

Pour Lumière je comptais la réécrire en fiction originale, mais l'histoire à tellement changé que ça à créer une nouvelle histoire. J'avais commencé ce chapitre il y a quelques temps et comme je ne ferrais pas de réécriture pour Lumière, j'ai décidée de le terminer. Je ne sais pas si je continu cette histoire, ce qui est sûr c'est que les update seront toujours aussi longue, désolée pour ceux qui aime cette fiction, Lumière reste ma première histoire (et l'évolution entre le premier chapitre et celui ci est tellement énorme!) mais maintenant j'ai de nouveau bébé qui me donne plus envie d'écrire.

Bref ! S'il faut personne lira ça, alors j'ai juste à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10** : L'abeille et le Monstre

.

.

.

Le bourdonnement ne cessait de s'amplifier. Au départ ce n'était qu'un simple son, comme un acouphène dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la provenance. Puis ça c'était rapproché, devant de plus en plus fort, résonnant contre les parois de son crâne et lui donnait affreusement mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeille avait élu domicile dans son cerveau. Est-ce que c'était possible ça ? Peut être qu'une abeille était passée dans son oreille, avait trouvé le coin sympa et avait décidée de s'installer ?

Soudain le bourdonnement se fit plus ténu, laissant place à une voix lointaine dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir toutes les nuances, les mots se mélangeaient et formaient un vague entrelacs de sons plus ou moins compréhensibles.

 _Sang_. Murmura l'abeille à son oreille. _Souvenir. Danger. Silence. Lune._ Et l'abeille continua d'énumérer des mots aléatoirement et qui n'avaient aucuns sens : _Effacer. Perdu. Lac. Nuit. Sang. Soin. Mourir. Lycan. Matin. Sang_ , encore et puis ce nom là. _Thomas. Thomas. Thomas. Thomas..._

« Thomas ! »

Thomas ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Et les referma tout aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière synthétique des néons. Il se sentait nauséeux et même si l'abeille avait arrêter de bourdonner, les sons extérieur lui parvenaient comme étouffés alors que le sang dans ses tempes battait plus fort que jamais. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, il se serrait sûrement effondré s'il n'était pas soutenu par des bras autour de sa taille. L'un était puissant et solide, c'était surtout lui qui retenait son corps endolorie, tandis que l'autre, plus fin traçait des cercles aléatoirement dans son dos, dans des caresses volatiles.

L'abeille appela une nouvelle fois son prénom et il rouvrit les yeux, cette fois plus doucement, laissant le temps à ses pupilles de s'habituer à la luminosité. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi forte que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, seul un faible néon tentait d'éclair le couloir sans parvenir à chasser totalement l'obscurité. Pourtant sa lueur lui donnait mal à la tête, alors Thomas détourna le regard.

Et tomba dans un océan de miel.

« Tu es... Une abeille ? »

Le bourdonnement de voix s'arrêta soudainement. L'océan de miel sembla s'agrandir quelques secondes avant de disparaître soudainement.

« Gally, je crois qu'il a un trauma crânien. »

« Bordel, pourquoi je suis obligé de m'occuper de gosses pareil ? »

Le soupire de la voix plus grave que celle de l'abeille fit se retourner Thomas. Enfin il tourna juste la tête car il était bien incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le mouvement tira sur les muscles de son épaule gauche, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il était blessé. Un geignement parvient à franchir ses dents serrés par la souffrance et aussitôt, les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

Il mit un peu de temps à reconnaître Gally, qui le tenait du côté gauche et qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Mais Thomas sentait les muscles de son bras le soutenir et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il su qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Gally ! Peut être qu'il a quelque chose de super grave, et s'il... Si... Je.. »

Hoquetant, l'autre ne put finir sa phrase, les mots semblant l'étrangler avant qu'il ne puisse les dire. Thomas tourna la tête vers la droite, vers ce garçon blond, moins musclé que Gally mais qui le lui tenait la taille de toute ses forces, comme s'il ne voulait jamais le voir s'effondrer. Sa main traçant des caresses réconfortantes sur son dos et son flan, ce garçon à la voie mélodieuse qu'il avait prit pour celle d'une abeille et qui avait des yeux ambrés semblable à un océan de miel.

Newt.

Les mêmes yeux que ceux de la bête.

D'un coup tous les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et son cerveau sembla se remettre à fonctionner à tout allure. Le rendez-vous. La bête qui l'attaque. Sa fuite dans le lycée. Sa rencontre avec Gally. La course jusqu'au lac. Le léopard qui lui saute dessus. Son attaque - noyade. La disparition de l'animal. L'apparition de Newt.

Non.

Ça n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ?

Disparition, apparition.

Il avait du manquer un truc n'est-ce pas ?

La bête, Newt. Il devait y avoir une autre explication. La bête, Newt. C'était impossible. La bête et Newt. Les mêmes yeux d'ambres, luisant de rage pour l'une et d'inquiétude pour l'autre. La bête et Newt. Mais il n'y avait pas eu des signes ?

La bête est Newt.

D'un mouvement brusque, Thomas dégagea la prise de Newt autour de sa taille. Il voulu reculer, s'éloigner du monstre, reprendre le contrôle sur son corps endolories pour s'échapper. S'enfuir loin de la bête. Loin de _Lui_.

Mais il put à peine faire un pas en arrière qu'une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part. Broyant son cerveau et déchirant ses muscles tous juste réveillés. Il se plia en deux tant son ventre lui faisait souffrir, il sentait la nausée le reprendre et il se serrait certainement effondré si Gally n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper.

« Thomas ! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

Le monstre se pencha vers lui. L'inquiétude dans ses yeux poignarda Thomas plus fort que ne l'aurait fait un couteau qui sentit la rage l'envahir. Il avait voulu le tuer et maintenant faisait comme s'il se souciait de lui ! Et dire qu'il avait considéré ce monstre comme son ami !

« Ne m'approche pas ! Tu n'est qu'un - »

La fin de son hurlement fut coupé par la paume de Gally, le bâillonnant d'un geste dur qui projeta sa tête en arrière, relançant son encéphalite.

« Ferme là ! Bordel, on est en plein milieu de la nuit ! » Murmura assez fortement Gally.

Mais Thomas ne l'écoutait pas, de tout façon il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Newt c'était figé, sa main suspendue dans son mouvement vers le brun et son regard écarquillé complètement perdu.

« On t'amène à l'infirmerie. » Reprit Gally d'un ton plus bas. « Il faut soigner tes blessures avant que tu ne te vide de ton sang. »

Sans attendre une quelque conque réponse de Thomas, Gally replaça correctement son bras autour de la taille du brun pour le soutenir de nouveau. Newt, après être sortit de sa léthargie voulut faire de même, il fut arrêter par un nouveau cri de Thomas qui le laissa encore plus désemparé. Il n'insista pas et après un instant de flottement, il échangea un rapide regard Gally. Thomas ne put pas voir l'expression du châtain dans son dos, mais put clairement voir celle de Newt devenir plus sombre avant qu'il ne se retourne pour partir devant. Portant tout le poids du brun, Gally lui emboîta le pas, le silence reprenant ses droits dans la nuit.

Thomas se laissa porter, tentant de prendre appui sur ses jambes de temps à autre sans grand succès. Son esprit était cotonneux et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête, alors il se contentait de laisser son regard vagabondé dans le couloir, accrochant parfois une porte, une lumière ou le dos de Newt qui marchait devant, les épaules quelques peu voûté tel Atlas portant le monde.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils marchèrent avant d'arriver à la fameuse infirmerie. Peut être quelques minutes, peut être des heures. Thomas n'arrivait plus à percevoir le temps qui s'écoulait. Il avait de plus en plus froid, un peu trop conscient de ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il sentait le sang échapper de son épaule qui s'était rouverte lorsqu'il avait brutalement échappé à Newt tout à l'heure, il ne savait plus trop pourquoi. Et le monde autour de lui se faisait de plus en plus sombre alors que sa conscience s'égarait.

Il entendit vaguement que l'on toquait contre une porte, puis des discussions bourdonneuses à la fois murmures et cri de détresses. Puis il bougea de nouveau, entrant dans un endroit bien trop lumineux qui le força à fermer les yeux. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit qu'on lui enlevait ses habits avant de le doucher rapidement, remplaçant la froide eaux du lacs par une douce chaleur enivrante.

On le fit s'asseoir ensuite sur un matelas qui lui sembla incroyablement confortable pendant qu'on touchait son épaule blessée, puis son crâne et son ventre toujours douloureux. Il entendait le bruit autour de lui se faire de moins en moins fort, la fatigue ayant finalement raison de lui, il s'endormit avant même qu'on ai fini de le soigner.

.

~oOo~

.

Lorsqu'il émergea le lendemain matin, après avoir fait un drôle de rêve où une abeille entrait dans la tête des gens pour leur dévoré le cerveau, Thomas se jura qu'il ne boirai plus jamais, tellement sa gueule de bois était terrible.

Puis il se souvient qu'il n'avait pas pu boire étant donné qu'il était à l'internat.

Entre ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il voulut se redresser mais son dos douloureux l'en dissuada rapidement et il se rallongea sur le matelas un peu trop dur sur lequel il avait mal dormit. Il sentait les courbatures s'étendre dans tout son corps et ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se lever.

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille mais ne parvient à réunir que de vagues fragments d'images floues qui n'avaient aucun sens. Une panthère aux yeux dorés. une balade au milieu de la nuit. Gally qui s'enfonce une seringue dans le bras. Newt de l'eau jusqu'au genoux qui le tenait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bref, aucun sens.

Réfléchir lui donnait mal à la tête. Il arrêta de se concentrer sur ces souvenirs absurdes pour faire état de son corps. Forcé de rester allonger à cause de la souffrance qui lui parcourrait le dos, il sentait un léger fortement de tissus contre son ventre, un la lourdeur d'un bandage qui lui entourait la tête. Il bougea ses doigts avec lenteur, comme s'il retrouvait l'usage de son corps. Un pincement au creux de son coude droit le fit tiquer, c'était une sensation désagréable et qui lui donnait envie de se gratter. Relevant un peu la tête il aperçu l'aiguille d'une perfusion qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau. Grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée qu'on ai put planter une chose aussi grosse dans l'une de ses veines, il voulut la retirer, mais à peine souleva t-il son bras gauche pour s'exécuter, qu'une douleur sourde lui traversa l'épaule. Il laissa retomber son bras sur les draps dans un faible gémissement.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Thomas tourna à demi la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux roux encadraient un visage doux surmonté d'une paire de lunette à monture fini. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui un verre d'eau à la main et Thomas se rendit compte qu'il _mourrait_ de soif.

« Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger. » Dit-elle en le redressant lentement pour l'aider à boire. « Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et reçu un bon coup à la tête. »

Elle le rallongeant dans le lit toujours avec la même douceur, s'assurant de ne pas déplacer son épaule gauche plus que nécessaire. Thomas fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit autant blessée ?

« Qui ..? »

Le mot lui racla la gorge tant sa voix était rauque, il toussa par réflexe et la femme partit remplir son verre d'eau dans une pièce adjacente.

« Je suis le docteur Wright, et tu es à l'infirmerie. » L'informa-t-elle en lui tendant de nouveau le récipient.

Thomas bu presque sans son aide, prenant de grande gorgée puis reposa le verre en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait demander.

« Pourquoi ... »

« Vous devez vous reposer, Monsieur Gillen viendra vous voir tout à l'heure. » L'interrompit le Dr. Wright.

Elle lui sourit aimablement mais cette fois Thomas discerna une note de peur derrière son air doux. Sans lui laisser le temps de reposer sa question, elle se détourna et sortit de la petite chambre, laissant Thomas dans un flou encore plus grand qu'à son réveil.

Pourquoi ne voulait – elle pas lui dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Elle avait esquivée par deux fois ses questions et semblait vouloir lui cacher quelque chose. Et pourquoi Janson Gillen voulait venir le voir ? Bon, c'était un genre de directeur et soit disant un psychologue, alors il voulait sans doute savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé et comment il se sentait. Mais que pouvait -il lui répondre ? Il avait des souvenirs étranges et ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'une panthère l'avait attaqué !

Son mal de tête revint en force en même temps que l'image du félin apparaissait dans son esprit. Il passa une main sur ses paupières pour se masser les tempes et tenter de refluer la douleur. Bah, il verrait bien au moment venu.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, fixant le plafond. S'il ne réfléchissait pas trop, son mal de tête le laissait à peu près tranquille. Se redressant sur son lit, il avisa la porte par laquelle était partie le docteur Wright, à côté une autre porte entre-ouverte donnait sur ce qui semblait être une petite salle de bain. A droite du lit, une petite fenêtre lui apprit qu'il était encore tôt, la nuit faisait lentement place à la pale lueur de l'aube. Il souffla, il en avait déjà marre d'attendre sans rien faire.

Il s'assit sur le lit, laissant ses jambes toucher le sol avec lenteur, sollicitant ses muscles un à un, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il se réveillait courbaturé après un entraînement à la course. Commençant par ses jambes qui semblaient avoir subit le moins de dommages, il remonta petit à petit jusqu'à son dos qu'il étira longuement. La douleur se faisait ressentir à chaque mouvement mais restait supportable. Il continua par son bras droit et fusilla la perfusion qui s'enfonçait dans son coude et qui le tiraillait dés qu'il voulait bouger. Il fallait qu'il enlève ce truc de sa peau. Comme il ne voulait pas utiliser son bras gauche par peur de réveiller la douleur dans son épaule, il approcha son coude près de sa main et fit son possible pour retirer le sparadraps qui maintenait l'aiguille en place et enleva cette dernière le plus délicatement possible. Il grimaça en voyant la longueur de la chose, déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter les simples vaccins, savoir qu'on l'avait transpercé avec une monstre pareille lui donnait la nausée.

Une fois débarrassé de cette horreur, il fit jouer les doigts de sa main droite et plia et déplia son bras, soulagé de constaté qu'il n'y avait aucune séquelle. Il ne tenta pas de bouger le côté gauche, la douleur dans son épaule était assez forte pour savoir qu'un minuscule mouvement lui ferrait mal.

Il posa ses pieds sur le sol et prit appui sur la perche de la perfusion pour se lever. Ses jambes tremblèrent quelque peu sous son poids mais il parvient à se stabiliser assez pour pouvoir marcher à peu près correctement. Sa tête lui tournait mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, avançant vers la salle de bain, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux les blessures qui le faisait autant souffrir.

La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il fit face au miroir, c'était sa peau très pâle. Il avait toujours eu une carnation assez clair, mais jamais il ne c'était fait autant l'effet d'un cadavre. Toutes les couleurs semblaient avoir désertées son visage et seul restait le bleu sombre de ses cernes et ses nombreux grains de beautés pour contraster avec son teint cireux. Ensuite ce fut le bandage autour de sa tête qui attira son attention, maintenu avec quelques épingles, il faisait le tour de son crâne et était d'une blancheur immaculée. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du pansement de son épaule, une tache rouge sombre s'étalait sur une dizaine de centimètre.

Il se sentit nauséeux, et dû se raccrocher à sa perche pour ne pas tomber lamentablement sur le sol. La vue du sang l'avait toujours rendu malade, d'autant plus lorsque c'était le siens.

Thomas ferma les yeux quelques instant, le temps de se reprendre, puis continua son inspection. Heureusement les bandages sur son ventre étaient impeccables et il entreprit de les défaire, révélant des griffures assez superficiels pour avoir déjà cicatrisées. Il effleura la plus longue du bout du doigt et frissonna, on aurait dit qu'on avait voulut lui déchiqueter le ventre à coup de couteau. Sa main s'arrêta à la limite de son pantalon de toile, la griffure continuant sa route vers son aine.

Il se retournait pour observer son dos meurtrie lorsqu'un bruit s'éleva de la chambre, le stoppant dans l'analyse de ses blessures. Il attrapa de nouveau la perche de la perfusion dont le fil traînait sur le sol et quitta la salle de bain.

Lorsque Minho l'aperçu, il ne chercha même pas à cacher la grimace d'angoisse qui déforma ses traits.

« Oh, mec. » Souffla -t-il en secouant la tête. « On est vraiment dans la merde. »

« Comment ça ''on'' ? » Releva Thomas, la remarque étrange lui faisant oublier la présence incongru de l'asiatique.

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, le peu de force qu'il avait réussit à ressembler pour se rendre à la salle d'eau l'ayant épuisé. Minho vient se placer devant lui son regard fuyant sans cesse vers la porte et se tordant les mains anxieusement. Thomas ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agité.

« Écoute mec, je sais pas combien j'ai de temps, alors tu vas devoir bien m'écouter. » Ses yeux sombres vinrent se figer dans ceux de Thomas. « Il ne faut surtout pas que tu parle de Newt. »

« De Newt ? » Répéta Thomas, son mal de tête revient aussitôt et il se frotta la tempe. « Pourquoi je parlerais de Newt ? »

Minho marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprit. Puis il fronça les sourcils et jura entre ses dents un truc qui ressemblait à : '' _Cette garce !''_

«Thomas, il faut que tu te souvienne de se qui c'est passé hier soir, rappelle toi de Newt, de Gally. »

Thomas grogna, il essayait de se souvenir depuis son réveille, mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour y penser clairement.

« De quoi tu parle ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? »

« Rappelle toi de hier, c'est important Thomas. Il y avait une panthère, Gally et Newt.»

« Mais de quoi tu parle, ça me donne mal à la tête. »

Thomas avait l'impression que son cerveau surchauffait, le sang battait contre ses tempes, l'empêchant de se concentrer, la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte, et les images de la veille disparaissaient peu à peu.

« Je sais mec, mais c'est important. Hier tu es allé dehors et une panthère noire t'as attaqué. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de panthère dans l'école. » Souffla Thomas en posa sa tête dans sa main libre.

« Thomas fait un effort. Il essaye de te faire oublier, mais il faut que tu te souvienne, c'est important d'accord ? » Insista Minho, il lui attrapa la main et lui redressa la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la panthère, Thomas ? »

« La... La panthère ? » Murmura Thomas, et Minho l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. « Elle... M'as attaqué ? »

« Oui et ensuite ? » Le pressa Minho.

« Ensuite.. Gally... Gally et venu m'aider et on est aller au lac. Tu sais le lac où on était allé il y a quelques semaines, toi tu voulais nager et ... »

« Oui le lac. » Le coupa Minho. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé au lac hier. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas où Minho voulait en venir et toute cette histoire lui donnait affreusement mal à la tête, lui voulait juste dormir, mais Minho l'obligea à se re-concentrer pour lui répondre.

« Le lac. La panthère à sauté dedans et … et elle a disparut ? »

Minho lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

« Oui elle a disparut, et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à la place ? »

« A la place, il y avait... Il y avait... Newt ? »

Minho relâcha sa main et poussa un soupire de soulagement alors que Thomas enfonça sa tête entre ses doigts, la douleur lui vrillant les tempes. Newt, il se rappelait de Newt qui était apparut quand la panthère avait disparut, parce que c'était lui la panthère. Et il avait essayé de le tuer.

« C'est bien Thomas. » Souffla Minho en se penchant à son oreille. « Tu dois t'en souvenir, c'est très important. Janson va venir, il va te poser des questions, tu dois faire comme si tu avais oublié, dit lui que tu es sortit que tu as eu peur d'un bruit. Tu t'es enfuit en courant, et comme tu ne voyait rien dans le noir, tu t'es prit le grillage, c'est pour ça que tu as des griffures, d'accord ? »

« Newt... Newt est un monstre. »

« Non. »

Le ton dur de Minho le fit sursauter et Thomas releva la tête vers l'asiatique qui le dévisageait durement. Puis son regard s'adoucit et il soupira.

« Newt n'est pas responsable de ça. Je... Ecoute, tu ne dois pas oublié ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit, mais tu dois mentir à Janson, sinon Newt et Gally vont avoir de gros problème. Je sais que … ce qu'est Newt t'as fait peur, mais je t'expliquerais après, ok ? »

Il avait l'air si désespéré que Thomas fini par hocher lentement la tête. La douleur dans son crâne était toujours présente mais maintenant qu'il ce rappelait que Newt était la panthère, il était sûr de ne plus pouvoir l'oublier.

Minho lui sourit et lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

« Génial, mec. Tu comprendra tous très vite. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se volatilisa. Tout simplement.

Trop choqué par la disparition soudaine de Minho, Thomas n'aperçus même pas que la porte de la chambre claquer dans un courant d'air.


End file.
